The High School Life of a Teenage Vampire
by BABYANGEL95
Summary: When her sister returns, 15 year old Maxine finds her own life changing. She's studying, socialising with humans and even easing off the human-blood. Though things soon turn bad when hers and the gangs lives are thrown in danger, and all because of a mysterious hooded figure with a great dislike for Vampires...Sequel to 'My Baby Sister's a Vampire'.
1. Welcome Back Dusker

**AN: Hello everyone, if you read 'My Baby sister's a vampire' then thank you for reading the sequel. If you haven't read that story then I recommend you do, it would make a lot more sense. Anyway thank you for reading :D BabyAngel out xoxo**

_"Welcome to the rest of your life girlfriend. When you're ready, we will be there for you" Erica said before taking off after Rory, Sarah sighed and glanced back at the house._

_"Don't worry about Ethan, he'll be fine" I reassured, she nodded and turned back to me._

_"Is being a vampire as hard as I think it'll be?" she asked tilting her head, I smiled and shrugged._

_"Honestly? Probably. But don't worry, we'll be there every step of the way. Now come on, I don't like flying on my own" I shrugged motioning to the sky, she smiled and nodded. She jumped up and flew into the sky while I glanced at Ethan's house, I really did think he would be okay._

_"Hey Max! Come on I'm not getting any younger!" Rory shouted from somewhere in the distance, I giggled and rolled my eyes before shooting up into the night sky._

6 Weeks Later...

I sighed in thought, crossing my arms as I walked down the dark street. It had been six weeks since my sister had fully turned, and six weeks since she'd left. I didn't try and stop her, she needed the time away to control her new vampire powers...I knew more than anyone how difficult they could be. A vibrating sensation started up in my pocket and I flinched in surprise, I pulled out my cell-phone before holding it to my ear "Hello?"

"Max? Is she back yet?" Ethan asked hopefully, I rolled my eyes. Ever since my sister had left, Ethan was constantly checking up to see if she had returned. I understood that he felt guilty, but now it was just plain annoying.

"Ethan, dude. You're my best friend, but seriously let it go" I whined shaking my head, I glanced around the empty street before sitting down on the wooden bench.

"I can't help it Max, I mean she left because of me" he sighed.

"No, she left because of Jesse. Ethan she's coming back, just not right now. She needs to learn how to control her urges and you need to be patient, I mean she's my sister and sure I miss her but she needs her distance. Okay?" I asked, he sighed on the other end.

"I guess, thanks Max" he said disappointedly, I nodded.

"Any time, later E" I replied before clicking the 'end call' button, I pocketed my phone and carried on walking home.

A While Later...

I looked down at my homework and sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Ever since Sarah had left I'd been concentrating more on my school work, she's always pestered me about it when she was around...I guess it made me feel better about her not being around. A light tapping sound came from my window and I narrowed my eyes, Rory never knocked on the window. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed before rising to my feet and walking towards the window, I pulled the curtains back and my eyes widened "Hi sis"

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed pushing open the window, Sarah smiled and climbed through. I pulled her into a tight hug that she returned.

"It's so good to see you again" she sighed as we both pulled back, I nodded and shook my head in disbelief.

"I know, how are you?" I asked worriedly, she shrugged.

"I'm coping, I've finally learned how to control my powers now so I thought I'd come back" she explained, I nodded and smiled again.

"I really missed you. Did you get a haircut?" I asked, her hair had a middle parting now and fell straight down to her waist. She shrugged and nodded.

"Felt like a change, and look at you! You died your hair" she said nodding, I nodded. Where my hair had previously been dark-brown, it was now a light brown with a side fringe.

"Yeah, I guess. You'll be very proud of me, I'm getting straight A's and I haven't been late to any of my classes in 3 weeks" I said proudly, she nodded.

"Wow, I am proud. Anyway, how is everyone?" she asked crossing her arms, I shrugged in thought.

"Well Benny and Rory are still...strange. And Erica's doing good, but you may wanna visit Ethan. He's been checking in every day to see if you came back, it's actually a little annoyed" I admitted shaking my head, she smiled.

"Really? Wow, guess I should see how he is huh?" she said heading back towards the window, I nodded.

"Sarah, you're here to stay right? You're not going anywhere?" I asked slightly hopeful, she sighed and nodded.

"I promise, I'll be back later Max. We have a lot of catching up to do" she said hanging one leg out the window, I nodded and she floated down to the ground before vampire-speeding away.

The Next Day...

"Of course I'm glad she's back but...I don't know, she seemed. Different" Ethan sighed turning to dig through his locker, Benny aimed his palm towards it and a bright pink light shot into the locker. I smiled in amusement as Ethan rolled his eyes "Okay, c'mon. Cut it out" he said.

"I was just testing something, now I was trying to summon chicks and...aw" Benny said with wide eyes as Ethan pulled a baby chick out of his locker.

"Well just focus from now on Benny, I'm worried about her" Ethan said handing Benny the chick, I rolled my eyes.

"Ethan my sister's fine! She's just different, you remember how different I was when I turned" I pointed out crossing my arms, he shrugged.

"I know, but she seems...really different" he replied shaking his head.

"Look, Sarah's probably just traumatized. She'll need time to adjust" Benny said looking down at the chick, I giggled and shook my head.

"...So the fledgling says, my dentist is the one with the cavities now" I glanced back to see Sarah and Erica heading towards us, both of them laughing at the joke my sister had told.

"Adjustment complete, trauma all gone. Vampires happy happy" Benny shrugged petting the chick with his finger.

"Look who I bumped into" Erica smiled glancing at Sarah.

"Care for a welcome back chick?" Benny asked holding the small bird out to Sarah, she smiled and leaned forward to pet the chick.

"Aw that is so cute! That'll be a yummy snack later" she teased, their eyes widened and I titled my head slightly...maybe my sister had changed.

"What?!" Ethan exclaimed, she laughed.

"Ethan it's a joke, I don't remember you being so serious" she said shrugging, he nodded.

"I don't remember you being so funny. But good one" he said before laughing with Benny, I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.

"Guess that's us, apparently even immortals still have to go to class" Sarah sighed, Erica nodded and they both waved before heading down the hall.

"Well I'm not usually a fan of full-blast-un dead-blood suckers, but she makes it look good" Benny said, I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance and his eyes widened slightly "Just like her little sister" he smirked, I nodded.

"Nice save Merlin" I muttered shaking my head, he shrugged and petted the chick "Anyway, Ethan stop worrying and Benny stop over-doing it with the magic. I'll see you both later" I said, they nodded and I walked down the hall.

Later On...

I walked down the hall hugging my books to my chest, so far everything had been going quite well. Although Ethan was still stressing over my sisters new attitude, and Sarah was dealing with her vampire urges...things weren't so bad. I looked up as I turned the corner and my eyes narrowed in confusion, walking down the hall were two guys dressed in black. It would've been fine, if they didn't look about twenty years old.

"Can I help you?" I asked pausing, they both smirked at each other before stopping in front of me.

"Actually yeah, Maxine" The one with the slightly tanned skin replied, I tilted my head in confusion...how did they know my name?. My question was answered when their eyes turned yellow and their teeth elongated to fangs, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"How do you know my name?" I asked cocking my hip to the side.

"Where's your sister little one?" he asked looking down at me, I hissed and he flinched in surprise.

"Tell me how you know my name first" I snapped, not bothering to retract my fangs.

"Your family on the vampire council told us to look out for you, they said we'd know you right away. They were right, you know you look spitting image of your sister right?" he asked smirking, I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"It's been said once or twice. What do you want with my sister anyway?" I asked nervously, he shrugged and footsteps appeared behind me.

"Max? Is everything okay?" I turned my head to see Sarah approaching us, I nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle" I replied turning back to the vampires, she nodded and stood next to me. The vampires quickly let their eyes flash yellow, revealing to my sister that they weren't normal people. Sarah hissed in annoyance and shook her head.

"Look, leave my sister alone! Unless you'd enjoy watching your arms grow back!" she exclaimed angrily, they both chuckled.

"See, this is the problem. Vampire on vampire attacks, two more just last night the same night you came back to town. Your brothers and sisters on the council are...concerned" he shrugged.

"What? Just because we have the same teeth we're family? No thanks" she scoffed, she lightly grabbed my arm and we headed down the hall.

"Fine, maybe the one we want's your little vampire-hunter boyfriend" he threatened, we both paused and I turned to Sarah nervously. She was obviously still dealing with the vampire-anger, and it could get her into some serious trouble if she didn't contain it. I sighed as she sped back to the vampires and snarled at them.

"Leave him alone! Leave us alone! Unless you wanna see some vampire on vampire attack right now!" she exclaimed before heading back towards me, she suddenly paused and glanced back at them "And he's not my boyfriend!" she added irritatedly before storming away, I sighed and knew that I'd have to find Ethan...before the vampires did.

A Short While Later...

I walked out of the Math class, mentally screaming in relief. The homework I'd completed last night was completely worth it, my grades were still up and the teacher no longer hated my guts. I walked down the hall and sighed in relief at the sight of Ethan, he was alone and walking in my direction. I hadn't gotten the chance to warn him about the creepy vampires yet, and even though they seemed like they were only after my sister...I wasn't going to risk it.

"Ethan! Dude, we need to talk!" I exclaimed walking towards him, he nodded and we turned the corner.

"So, what's up?" he asked shrugging, I sighed.

"I think some crazy vampire guys are after you" I admitted shaking my head, he narrowed his eyes.

"What? No it's Erica the Duskers are after, she kidnapped Dirk" he replied, now I was confused.

"Dirk? Who the heck is Dirk?" I asked confusedly, he rolled his eyes and I paused. Walking towards us were the two vampires from earlier on, I sighed nervously...I didn't know if I would be able to take them both on. I stepped forward, preventing either one from getting any closer to Ethan.

"Look, I know you guys are mad about Dirk leaving but I had nothing to do with it!" Ethan exclaimed shaking his head, the vampires shifted and hissed in Ethan's direction. He jumped back in surprise and I bit my lip.

"Things are about to get rough, little hunter" The tan-skinned vampire snapped, I narrowed my eyes.

"Woah, you're real?. Look I'm no hunter but some of my best friends are vampires. Erica, Maxine, Rory" Ethan said hoping it would help, which it probably wouldn't.

"Wait Rory's your friend? And you admit it? Dude that's just messed up!" The vampire exclaimed chuckling, I hissed angrily.

"Well I dated Rory, got anything else to say?" I asked crossing my arms, his eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

"Yeah, the council knows you're in on the recent attacks. And they wanna see you suffer, in person" he said turning to Ethan, my geeky best friend dug through his pockets nervously before pulling out a sharpened pencil. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Stay back! I don't hunt vampires but I have staked in self-defence!" he exclaimed aiming the pencil towards them, I glanced back at him and my eyes widened. Floating towards us was a thick, green mist. The mist floated passed Ethan, before heading straight towards me and the other two vampires. It entered the mouth of the tan-skinned vampire and his eyes glowed a dark green colour, he hissed and began attacking his partner.

"Uh...Ethan, that mist is making me really nervous" I admitted shaking my head, he nodded in understanding.

"Go, find Benny. I'll be fine" he reassured, I nodded and both vampires suddenly fell to the floor. The mist headed towards me and my eyes widened.

"Bye Ethan" I squeaked before vampire-speeding away, I had no idea what that thing was...but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

The Next Day...

"Why are they so steamed at Ethan?" Benny asked confusedly, I sighed. I hadn't seen Ethan since yesterday's incident with the green mist, but I assumed he was hiding from more vampires who wanted to attack him. And in all fairness, I didn't blame him.

"Because they think he's after them. First two vamps were attacked in his backyard, then two more try to pick him up and they were taken out too. I'm really worried about him" Sarah said crossing her arms, I nodded in agreement.

"Me too, I promised them I'd hand Ethan over so they wouldn't end me" he admitted guiltily, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"But he didn't do anything!" Sarah exclaimed angrily, Benny took a step back and she sighed.

"Look, the vampires were attacked by this smell green mist" I explained shrugging, the more I repeated that sentence in my head...the stupider it sounded.

"Smelly green mist? Did Ethan's mom make taco's again?" Rory asked walking towards us, I rolled my eyes "By the way is he here? The council wants us to 'bring him to justice' wherever that is" he said, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's true! There was a green mist, I saw it. Even ask Max" Ethan's voice said, I looked around my confusedly.

"That's Ethan, but I don't see him" Sarah said also looking around her.

"I'm in here" he said, I turned my head to face the lockers where his voice appeared to be coming from.

"Do you know what this means? I've perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" Benny exclaimed excitedly, I tilted my head.

"Or he's in that locker" I said bursting his bubble, he frowned and smacked his hand against the locker.

"Ow!" Ethan exclaimed, I nodded "Yes Benny I'm in the locker. If the vamps come for me at school then at least I've got back up" he said in annoyance.

"You can count on me!" Rory exclaimed before hitting the locker.

"Ow!" Ethan repeated, I smiled in amusement.

"After I bring you to justice. Do you know If that's around here?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I can't help you Rory, I need some time to prove I'm innocent. But the halls are full of fangs" Ethan replied, I sighed and crossed my arms while Rory headed back down the hall.

"Those aren't real vamps, it's Dusk day at W.C High. In honour of America's new pet movie star. Well I gotta go, just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite" Sarah said leaning closer to the locker.

"Same to you, and remember. Bite your tongue not their face" Ethan replied, she smiled in amusement before walking away.

"Okay, so locker boy. I get beat up all day because they blame you, and you blame a green mist. And I bet the mist blames the unicorns and..." I smacked Benny in his shoulder and he winced.

"The mist is real, jackass!" I exclaimed shaking my head in annoyance, he nodded and rubbed his sore arm.

"Yeah, it was almost alive. And it had a smell, kind of like...evil" Ethan added, Benny's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Evil? Okay now I'm intrigued" he said, I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the lockers.

In The Classroom...

"Okay, let me know if any of these smell familiar" Benny said sitting down at the desk, Ethan nodded and sat at the desk on his left. I however chose to sit on top of the desk in front of Benny, while grimacing at the jars.

"Benny, I don't know about this" I sighed hesitatingly, he rolled his eyes and handed Ethan one of the jars.

"Look, we need both your opinions. You both smelt it, so we need you to help too. After all you are the vampire with the super strong sense of smell, it would really help Max" he explained, I nodded in understanding as Ethan unscrewed the jar lid. He quickly sniffed the contents before immediately pulling back disgustedly.

"It smells like bacon and gym socks" he shuddered before handing the jar to me, I stared down at the jar for a moment...I really didn't want to sniff it.

"Come on Max, just get it over with" Benny said, I whined and nodded. I reluctantly leaned down towards the jar, holding the opening underneath my nose. I slowly inhaled and gagged while shoving the jar towards Benny.

"Definitely not it!" I exclaimed shuddering and scrunching my nose, it had to be the worst thing I'd ever smelt in my life.

"Impressive. Okay try this" Benny said putting down the previous jar, he grabbed another that contained some strange yellow substance. Ethan took the jar from him and once again unscrewed the lid before sniffing, he grimaced and pulled back.

"Wow...wait" he paused and sniffed the jar again "It's pretty close, Max have a whiff" he said holding the jar out to me, I sighed and took it from him.

"Fine, but this is the last one" I said firmly, they both nodded and I groaned. I once again held the jar underneath my nose and slowly inhaled, I grimaced and nodded while handing Benny the jar "That does seem close. What is it?" I asked curiously, he smiled.

"Hah! Sulphur. Or to the Necromancer, brimstone. And where there's brimstone there's black magic...or rotten eggs" Benny explained, Ethan tilted his head in thought.

"There were no eggs" he shrugged, Benny nodded.

"Black magic it is!" he exclaimed excitedly before placing the jars back into his bag.

"This mist is about to get de-mystified" Ethan said nodding, I rolled my eyes.

"Can I get a high five?" Benny asked raising his hand, Ethan high fived him before sniffing his hand and grimacing.

"Dude, did you spill some of that on your hand?" he asked curiously, Benny shook his head.

"No I scratched my butt" he shrugged before heading towards the door, Ethan sniffed his hand again and gagged.

"You may wanna wash that" I giggled, he rolled his eyes and I exited the classroom.

After School...

I climbed through the window with Rory, holding Ethan's lower half in my hands. We'd been forced to sneak Ethan into his own house, with all the vampires after him it seemed like the best idea. Rory let go of Ethan's upper half, causing the rest of him to slip from my grasp and 'thud' onto the floor "Rory!" I exclaimed shaking my head, he shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, we should've put a 'this end up' stamp in this blanket" he said apologetically, I rolled my eyes and Ethan pulled off the brown blanket we'd used to hide him in. He sat down on his computer chair and typed away at the key-board, I fell into a sitting position on his bed while Rory sat next to me.

"All clear, I double backed and snuck in. And I marked every spell that includes evil smoke, sulphur and violence" Benny announced entering through the bedroom door, I looked to see he'd bookmarked nearly every page of the magic book.

"Wow, that's a lot of smoky violence" Rory remarked with wide eyes.

"Hence the name 'Black magic' and not 'nice sunny smiley face magic'" Benny replied tilting his head, Rory shot him an annoyed look and I rolled my eyes.

"Woah, guys. There's been over a dozen disappearances in the last month, and on almost all of them. They say no recent picture available" Ethan said staring intently at his computer screen, I stood from the bed and walked towards him.

"So this mist must be attacking people who don't own a camera" Rory said also heading towards the screen, I rolled my eyes.

"Or a mist that attacks people who doesn't show up on camera" Ethan hinted.

"Right! Shy people!" Rory exclaimed as though he'd cracked some kind of code, Ethan rolled his eyes and I giggled at Rory's obliviousness.

"No, vampires" Ethan corrected.

"Okay, here this must be it. Inspira Mortus, the breath of death. Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapour, that seeks out and destroys its intended target" Benny explained reading from his book, I sighed nervously.

"That's why it totally ignored me and tried going for Max. It's only targeting vampires, we have to warn Sarah" Ethan said pulling out his cell-phone, he dialled my sisters number before holding it to his ear. Two arms circled my waist and I giggled as Rory rested his head on my shoulder, I laced my fingers through his and smiled back at him.

"Hi" I greeted leaning back against him, he smirked.

"Hello Maxi" he said cheerfully, I laughed as he nipped at my bare shoulder.

"She won't answer" Ethan sighed pocketing his phone, I bit my lip worriedly.

"Damn, and seriously would you two get a room?" Benny said shaking his head at me and Rory, I narrowed my eyes in confusion as his tone appeared slightly snappish.

"We do have one, but you're in it" I replied shrugging, he rolled his eyes and carried on flipping through the pages of his spell-book. I sat down on the bed with Rory, letting him once again tighten his arms around my waist.

"Dude! I think I found a way to fight the breath of death!" Benny exclaimed looking up from his book, Rory raised his hand eagerly.

"And don't say hold your noses" Ethan said glancing back at Rory, the blonde vampire sighed disappointedly and lowered his hand.

"Ancient tribes used these wish bottles to lure evil spirits away from people, and then trap them" Benny explained, Ethan nodded.

"Cool, but the last time I checked we were out of witch bottles" he shrugged.

"Any container can work, like this" Benny reached over Ethan's desk and grabbed the pencil holder, he tipped the pens and pencils onto the floor before holding up the now-empty container "As long as you put the right symbols on them and I say the right spell over it. The hard part's the bait" Benny said, Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Bait?" he asked.

"Items from the spirits target" Benny explained shrugging.

"Well this mist is targeting vampires so I guess we put vampire stuff in the jar?" Ethan asked still a little confused, Benny nodded and Rory suddenly jumped up from the bed.

"What vampire stuff? Not our internal organs, we need those" he said gesturing to me, I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Have you gone number one recently?" Benny asked curiously.

"Ew!" Ethan and Rory exclaimed in unison, I smiled in amusement. Rory reluctantly took the jar from Benny before exiting the room, while Ethan held his phone to his ear...again. I rolled my eyes and a vibrating sensation started up in my front pocket, I pulled out my phone and held it to my ear.

"Erica?" I asked slightly surprised, she never called me unless there was an emergency.

"Yeah, Max we have a problem. Your sister is being put on trial and these two goons showed up to drag me to the hearing, they're looking for you too" she said nervously, I sighed.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked biting my lip.

"At the old Mason Lodge, and hurry" she said, I nodded and ended the call.

"Who was it?" Ethan asked curiously, I pocketed my phone and stood from the bed.

"Erica. Sarah's being put on trial at the old Mason Lodge and some vampires are looking for me, I have to go guys" I explained while shaking my head, Ethan nodded.

"Okay, just wait for a few minutes. We'll come with you" he said, I shook my head.

"No, Ethan I have to go now! What happens if the vampires find me? They'll find you too, I won't let that happen. You know where it is, I'm going now. Hopefully I won't see you there, please stay here" I begged walking towards the window, he nodded and I climbed out before shooting up into the sky.

At The Lodge...

I walked into the candle-lit room with my arms crossed in annoyance, the two vampires behind me kept a tight grip on my shoulders. As we got further in I noticed Sarah a few feet ahead, I rolled my eyes and shrugged the vampires away "I can walk by myself!" I snapped, they backed off and I stood next to my sister.

"Who cares who I conspire with? My friends aren't your problem, you're the ones that need their protection!" Sarah exclaimed shaking her head.

"Give her a break!" I glanced back to see Erica walking towards us, with some guy who looked like Jakeward from Dusk "So she doesn't come to meetings, she's never been much of a joiner. She even quit the Dusk fanclub when I was president" she sighed.

"Your best friend did that? No way" The guy with her said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sorry sweetie but it's true, now pipe down before you get eaten. Look Sarah's always done her own thing, and sometimes she's not any fun. But she's my friend, and she's one of us now. And she's no threat to us" Erica said, I nodded in agreement.

"She might not be a threat, but her little stake wielding friends are" Anastasia said, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I'd only met her once, and even though she looked about 11...she ran the entire council. I couldn't stand her, but maybe because she seemed like a huge brat. She stood from her seat and walked around until she was stood in front of Sarah and I "Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty, or if you'd rather side with them you can accept the punishment on their behalf. But we will have blood, yours or theirs" she shrugged.

"So bring it princess cuz I've been itching for a fight all day" Sarah snapped before hissing at the small vampire.

"Wait! I'm the one you want!" I groaned and looked back to see Ethan enter with Benny an' Rory.

"I've got this. Why are you here?" Sarah asked turning back to Anastasia.

"I'm trying to protect you" he replied.

"Well I was trying to protect you" she said irritatedly.

"Well we're protecting you too" Benny shrugged.

"Look I didn't touch your friends. They were attacked by a spell called the breath of death" Ethan sighed.

"Yeah, pretty scary right? But what matters is we can stop it" Benny added.

"True! They made me go in a jar!" Rory exclaimed, I grimaced.

"Quiet! Perhaps we owe these boys a chance to prove their innocence" Anastasia shrugged.

"That's very reasonable, thank you" Ethan said thinking she was letting them go, I however knew better.

"I move the mortals to be devoured now" she announced heading back to her seat.

"What? You can't do that!" Sarah exclaimed shaking her head, I nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't help us prove our innocence at all!" Ethan added.

"If the attacks continue after you're gone, then I guess you were innocent. Seems fair enough" she replied tilting her head.

"I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny shouted aiming his holy-water gun.

"I guess I got my orientation after all, you taught me when to control myself and when not to" Sarah said about to vamp out again.

"Sarah wait. You call yourself a council? Don't you have to take a vote" Ethan said hopefully, she nodded.

"Alright, show of hands" They all slowly started to raise their hands, and I suddenly noticed that the middle council member had bright green eyes. He turned on Anastasia and tried to attack her.

"Benny, the bottle" Ethan said, Benny handed him the jar and Ethan aimed it towards the possessed vampire. It turned it's head obviously curious about the jar "Here, breathy deathy. Yeah, din dins" Ethan said backing away, the vampire followed and Ethan tripped onto his back. The green mist floated out of the vampire and slowly made it's way up Ethan's body.

"Ew that's bad, and gross" Benny remarked staring down at the mist, I grimaced and nodded.

"Ethan are you okay?" Sarah asked dropping down next to him, he gasped loudly as his eyes turned bright green. He suddenly jumped to his feet and started to attack Sarah, she held his shoulders preventing him from hurting her...or himself "What do we do with him?" she asked fighting off the possessed Ethan, I shrugged.

"Destroy him! We command it!" Anastasia shouted, I turned my head and hissed in her direction.

"Back off" I snapped before turning back to the others, Benny stuffed some random objects back into the jar and turned to Rory.

"It still needs something, do you mind?" he asked, even though Rory nodded Benny still yanked out a few of the vampires hairs before stuffing them into the jar. Benny recite a spell while aiming the jar at Ethan, the mist exited Ethan's mouth and entered the jar. Benny quickly slammed on the lid before smirking at the council "Anti-vampire mist anyone?" he asked smugly while shaking the jar, Anastasia's eyes widened.

"Still mad at me for defending the mortals that just saved your life?" Sarah asked glaring.

"Erica was right, you are no fun. Fine, you're free to go" Anastasia sighed, I smiled and retracted my fangs.

"Thank you, that's more like it" Sarah nodded, we all turned and headed for the exit.

"Stop!" Anastasia shouted, I turned my head to face her "Before you go, I want Dirk's autograph...for a friend" she said, I snickered.

"Vampire awkward" Benny sang, I nodded in agreement and we exited the Lodge.

Later on That Night...

I rang the doorbell and sighed while holding my books to my chest, I glanced around the empty street nervously and hoped the door would open soon. My prayers were soon answered when the door swung open, revealing Benny's Grandma "Hello Maxine, are you here to see Benny?" she asked, I nodded and she opened the door wider "Come in dear" she said, I smiled and entered the house.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be doing homework together. He sucks at English" I explained shrugging, she nodded while rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like Benny" she said walking towards the bottom of the stairs "Benny! Max is here!" she called, I tilted my head and listened to Benny's footsteps approach the stairs. He soon appeared and nodded in greeting.

"Hey Max, c'mon up" he said, I nodded and turned to his Grandma.

"It was nice seeing you" I said, she nodded and I ascended the stairs. Benny stood at the top waiting for me to reach him.

"Thank you so much for this" he said as we walked into his bedroom, I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, you owe me big time. Besides I'm helping you, not doing the work for you" I said sitting down on his bed, he rolled his eyes and closed the bedroom door before joining me. I dropped my books down in front of me and took off my heels, placing them underneath Benny's bed.

"I guess that's fair" he muttered, I smiled in amusement and crossed my legs as he pulled out his own books.

A Short While Later...

"Okay, so I think I'm getting it" he shrugged looking down at his work, I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not, you're just copying my work I can see you" I replied, he sighed in annoyance.

"Fine! I have no idea what I'm doing, but come on it's English. I already know how to speak the language, that should be enough!" he exclaimed, I chuckled and nodded.

"I guess you have a point there" I shrugged staring down at my own work.

"Hey, Max?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I asked without tearing my eyes away from my work.

"How are things with you and Rory?" he asked hesitatingly, I raised my head with a curious expression.

"Why?" I asked, he shrugged nervously.

"Just asking, I mean you're my best friends so I'm...concerned" he replied, I smiled in amusement.

"Fair enough, well since you're so _concerned _I guess I'll tell you" I shrugged putting down my book and pen, I sighed and clasped my hands together in my lap "Rory and I aren't together anymore" I admitted, his eyes widened.

"What? Since when?" he asked in disbelief, I shrugged.

"Since six weeks ago, the day before the dance. I guess the whole biter-bitee thing was the only thing keeping us together, it wore off. We talked about it and it was a mutual decision" I shrugged, he nodded.

"But, today in Ethan's room. You both seemed so...loved up" he squeaked, I chuckled.

"No, we're just friends. And Rory's playful, that's why he nips sometimes. I mean I hug you and we're not going out" I pointed out, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe it, I mean why didn't you tell any of us?" he asked, I shrugged.

"You guys didn't ask, you just assumed we were still together and everything was better that way. Please don't make it a big deal though Ben's, everything's going so well and I don't wanna mess it up by turning it into some dramatic High School scene" I begged, he nodded in understanding.

"I swear on my jedi-honour that I will not make a big deal out of it" he said placing a hand to his chest, I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, you're an awesome guy Benny" I said picking up my book, he nodded.

"Thanks. Uh...Max?" he asked quietly, I nodded as a sign for him to continue "Would you ever...I mean, would you ever consider...what I'm trying to say is..." I rolled my eyes.

"Benny, spit it out" I giggled, he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Would you ever, go on a date...with me" he said nervously while averting his eyes, I froze for a moment in thought. I'd never really thought about Benny that way before, I mean sure we flirted but that was about it. I bit my lip in thought and stared at the bed sheets, he was cute I'll admit that. But could I get involved with a human? More so, could I get involved with Benny?. Halfway through my thoughts I realised he was expecting an answer, and I already had one in mind.

"Actually, yes" I admitted shrugging, he sighed disappointedly and returned his eyes to my face.

"I knew you'd say no I'm sorry I...wait. What?" he squeaked in disbelief, I giggled.

"I said yes, it could be fun" I said, he smiled.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded "So I guess I should ask you" he said in slight confusion.

"Yes Benny, this is the part where you ask me" I said amusedly, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, will you Maxine go on a date with me?" he asked, I smiled.

"Yes Benny, I'll go on a date with you" I replied, he smiled excitedly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up triumphantly, I laughed and shook my head.

"You're crazy" I stated as he lowered his hands, he shrugged innocently.

"I try, so I'll text you the deets tomorrow morning?" he asked, I nodded and picked up my pen.

"Sure" I replied, he smiled and looked back down at his books. I bit my lip excitedly and smiled to myself, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Say You'll be Maztak

**AN: So I'm turning this story into a Benny/OC/Rory fic, let me know what you think. BabyAngel out xoxo**

I walked into school with Sarah and Erica, listening to Erica whine about her date. Apparently she'd gone out with some vampire guy last night, but he hadn't shown up to get her...so now she was pissed. I was late for archaeology class but I wasn't that bothered about it, after all my teacher was a hippy and let anyone off for anything. So in short, he was pretty cool when it came to being late.

"He is going to wish he never messed with me!" Erica exclaimed as we walked down the hall, I rolled my eyes.

"Erica it was one date! Why are you stressing over this so much?" Sarah asked shaking her head in disbelief, Erica sighed.

"Because, no one stands me up. And killing him will warn other vampire guys that they do not stand me up without paying for it!" she exclaimed shaking her head angrily, I nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, speaking of dates. How did yours go sis?" Sarah asked turning to me with a smirk on her face, I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"You went on a date?! And no one thought to tell me, some friend you are Sarah. So what's he like? Do we know him? Is he cute? Is he immortal?" Erica asked squealing in excitement and curiosity, I sighed.

"Okay, let me see. He's sweet, yes you know him, yes he's really cute and no he isn't immortal" I replied counting the answers on my fingers, she nodded.

"Impressive. So who is it?" she asked in a hushed tone as though it was some big secret, I giggled.

"Calm down Erica. It was Benny" Sarah explained, I rolled my eyes and Erica's face fell.

"Benny? Really!" she exclaimed in disbelief, I nodded and shrugged.

"He asked me so I said yes" I replied crossing my arms, she rolled her eyes.

"That's the worst thing you could do, I mean you used to date Rory!" she exclaimed, I tilted my head in confusion.

"And that means...?" Sarah shook her head also not getting it.

"They're best friends! You don't date best friends, even I draw that line" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with them being best friends?" I asked shaking my head, she sighed.

"Does Rory know that you went on a date with Benny?" she asked knowingly, I gulped and shook my head "Exactly, vampires are territorial when it comes to the biter-bitee relationship. As much as I hate to admit when Rory turned me down before I knew he was going out with you I was...angry. It's the rules, I bit him so he's willing to do anything for me. So imagine how Rory's going to be when he finds out that his bitee is no longer hot for him" she said smirking slightly.

"Rory will be fine with it, after all us breaking up was a mutual decision. And unlike Rory I don't say 'how hi' if he says 'jump', he'll be fine with it I swear" I shrugged, she nodded.

"Okay, but when you tell him can I be there?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Knock yourself out, but what does it matter if he and Benny are best friends?" I repeated not seeing the problem, she groaned.

"They could talk about you behind your back, you know they could compare experiences and it would turn out embarrassing for you. I'm just looking out for you" she said raising her hands in an innocent manner.

"Look, if they do talk to each other about me...which they won't!" I exclaimed as Erica opened her mouth to most probably throw out some remark "Then I'm not worried, and you know why? Because I rocked Rory's vampire world and I'm about to rock Benny's normal one. 'Nough said" I replied smirking proudly, she nodded impressively and Sarah gagged.

"I did not need to know that! But we're at your class" she said nodding behind me, I glanced back to see the archaeology class door.

"Great, lesson time. Anyway if you still wanna kill that vampire guy, Ethan has some weapons you could use" I offered walking towards the class.

"See what you're doing?! You're corrupting my sister!" Sarah exclaimed as both girls followed me, I giggled and turned my head.

"Sis, I was corrupted before Erica. Anyway I'll grab Ethan for you" I said taking hold of the door handle, they both nodded and I entered the classroom "Okay, sorry I'm late but I have a really good...who the heck are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Instead of Mr G teaching, there was some female teacher in weird clothes. And as much as I hated to admit, she was quite pretty.

"I am Lucia, and you must leave" she replied turning to face me, I tilted my head in disbelief.

"What? You're asking me to ditch class?" I asked with raised eyebrows, she pointed to the door.

"Out!" she demanded, I shrugged.

"Well I won't say no to a free class" I muttered, I leaned down towards Ethan's ear "Sarah wants to speak to you" I whispered, he nodded and followed me to the door. I pulled it open and stood with the girls.

"Hey" Ethan greeted.

"Hi, what's going on in there?" Sarah asked noticing the sub.

"Yeah, who's the fashion fail in the moo-moo?" Erica asked, I chuckled and Ethan sighed dreamily.

"I know right? Miss Lucia is subbing for Mr G, she's so nice" he replied.

"Right...anyway do you still have some of those wooden stake darts?" Erica asked in thought, Ethan turned back to us with a confused expression.

"You mean pencils? Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Some vampire jerk stood her up, she wants to make a point but I..." Sarah paused as the sub appeared next to Ethan.

"All warriors must get to work, the hour of judgement approaches" she said, Ethan nodded with a smile on his face before sitting back down.

"So, where are all the girl warriors?" Erica asked curiously.

"Banished. Maidens have no use but to serve their queen when the hour is at hand" Lucia shrugged before walking back into the classroom, Erica scoffed.

"Well that was weird" Sarah remarked in thought, I nodded.

"Makes me want to turn that sub into a sandwich" Erica said irritatedly before walking away.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here Max?" Sarah asked confusedly, I shrugged.

"Miss Lucia kicked me out, I was not arguing with her. I'd love to have a free period, anyway I'll see you later" I said, she nodded and I headed down the hall.

A While Later...

I walked down the hall with my arms crossed, feeling boreder than ever. I'd done absolutely nothing in the passed 45 minutes and I was surprisingly looking forward to my next lesson "Max? Where have you been?" Sarah asked, I looked up to see her stood with Erica near the staircase. I groaned and walked towards them.

"I'm so bored! I've fed, done my homework and I even went home to clean the house. There is nothing to do!" I exclaimed, she nodded with wide eyes.

"That's a lot to do in 45 minutes Max" Erica remarked, I shrugged.

"I'm a vampire, the speed came in handy" I replied, she nodded in understanding.

"Here come the nerds" she said nodding behind me, I looked back to see Ethan and Benny heading our way.

"Hey guys, how was class?" I asked tilting my head, they both shrugged.

"Peachy. Do you girls have any blood stone? It sounds vampirey" Benny replied, I shook my head.

"All out of blood stone, but I can make you bleed with a rock" Erica said, I chuckled.

"So your freaky sub gave you freaky homework and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Hot teacher, frozen brain...done" Erica sang, Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"My brains not frozen I just..." he paused as Lucia walked passed and stared at her dreamily. I sighed in annoyance as Benny followed her "...Need to find frog hearts, yeah" Ethan muttered before following his best friend.

"Am I nuts or did we just get blown off by nerds?" Erica asked angrily, I sighed.

"Something weird is going on" Sarah said in thought, I shook my head in annoyance.

"Yeah, my date is totally in love with some bitch sub!" I exclaimed pouting.

"Well she'd better not be there for our lesson" Erica said gesturing between her and Sarah.

"She probably will be. Now If you'll excuse me I have to go find Rory" I said, Erica stared at me with a small smirk on her face.

"To find out what's going on! I am not the whipped bitee, okay?!" I exclaimed, she nodded and I stormed down the hall.

A Few Minutes Later...

I tracked down the boys from Rory's scent and soon found them near the dumpster, Benny and Rory were fighting over a bag full of hot-dog leftovers while Ethan held flowers in his hand. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and approached them "Hey!" I shouted crossing my arms, Ethan turned to face me but the other two remained fighting.

"Max, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, I rolled my eyes.

"More to the point, what are you doing here? What is Benny doing in the dumpster and why are he and Rory fighting over left-overs? Me being here is the last thing you should be worried about!" I exclaimed, he sighed.

"Look, it's just some homework we're working on. Nothing to be worried about" he shrugged, I groaned.

"Ethan, she's obviously glamouring you guys or something. It's not normal and you need to wake up and see that" I said, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll look into it and try to figure out what's going on. Okay?" he asked, I sighed and nodded while he turned back to the other two "Guys, stop! It's all fun and games until someone gets a hot-dog in the eye" he said.

"What are you talking about...ow!" Benny exclaimed, a hot-dog sausage flew passed my face and hit Ethan in his eye.

"See?!" Ethan shouted while rubbing his sore eye, I sighed in annoyance and walked towards the two.

"Either you two quit it or I tie both of you to the school flag pole!" I threatened, both boys paused and turned to me.

"There's no way you could do that Max, not to me anyway" Rory shrugged picking up the plastic bag, I sighed knowing he was right.

"You can be such an asshole! God, you two better hope you're under some spell" I snapped before vampire-speeding my way back to the school.

A Short While Later...

I once again stood near the stairs with Erica and Sarah, I was too annoyed to do work. Apparently my sister had gone to Ethan's house at lunch to see what was going on, and according to her he was weirder than before. That made me a little concerned, because Ethan was always the straight-minded one of our group. I was pulled from my thoughts as loud male war chanting was heard from behind me, I turned around and my eyes widened. The boys along with other classmates and Mr G, walked down the stairs shirtless while chanting some weird war-cry. Lucia raised her hands and they instantly stopped.

"The sun king is please, he will soon return to us. You may cheer" she announced, I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Hooray, hooray, hooray!" The boys chanted.

"Soon the ceremony will require the ultimate sacrifice. Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one?" Lucia asked, they all raised their hands and shouted 'pick me' while I shook my head angrily. They suddenly stopped bickering and chanted again, while walking out of the building.

"That Lucia thinks she's so hot it makes my blood boil!" Erica exclaimed irritatedly, I nodded in agreement and a sizzling sound reached my ears "Ow!" she cried out, I turned my head to see a small puff of smoke rise from her arm.

"That's not the only thing that's boiling! Lucia's heating the whole world up" Sarah said nervously.

"The sun is turning my skin into human fondue! If I find that sun king I am going to knock his teeth out" Erica said menacingly while clenching her fist.

"Okay, we need a plan and fast. Thing, what would Ethan and Benny do?" Sarah asked turning to us, I rolled my eyes.

"No offence, but that's a really stupid idea" Erica shrugged, I nodded in agreement.

"You know saying 'no offence' doesn't make it any less mean" Sarah said.

"Why think like nerdlings when we can kick butt like vampires" Erica shrugged before storming away, Sarah and I glanced at each other nervously before following the blonde vampire.

At The Classroom...

Erica slammed open the classroom door and entered, Sarah and I trailing behind her. The boys were there along with Mr G and some other unknown males, they'd built some weird altar near the black board that had god-knows-what on it "Okay, where's what's-her-face?" Erica asked.

"The queen prepares for the sun kings return" Benny said, he and the boys standing in front of us defensively.

"I'm going to be the chosen one" Rory said proudly, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not leaving without smashing something" Erica said looking around the class for something to destroy.

"Well she seems to like that skull" Sarah said, I glanced behind the boys to see a clear glass skull on the desk.

"We would die in defence of the secret skull" Ethan said as he and the other two stepped forward "Especially Rory" he added.

"Then die you will, but I'm pissed and I'm taking that thing out" I announced, I took a step forward and all three boys put up their fists.

"Wait Max. They're under a spell, we need to retreat and come up with a better plan" Sarah said grabbing my arm, I sighed and Erica hissed at the boys.

"Fine, but we'll be back" she said threateningly, we turned around and I slammed my fist through one of the glass cases. The shards flew across the floor and I followed the girls out of the class.

Later On...

_"Now there are some people, like my wife. Who are worried about certain reports from scientists about a visually swollen corona, or sun. That may melt the entire planet, but that's no cause for panic as it means we're just gonna have a doozie of a sunset tonight at the hour of judgement. All hail the sun king, am I right Miss Lucia?" _The Weather-reporter guy asked, my eyes widened as our archaeology sub appeared on screen.

_"Right, the altar is ready. The ceremony soon begins, prepare to welcome the sun king. Back t you Vance" _she said, the screen switched back to the weather-reporter and I sighed.

"Sounds like the hour of judgement is tonight at sundown and if we don't act fast then the suns going to take our friends down with it. Do you guys have any ideas on who could help us?" Sarah asked hopefully, I shook my head for a moment before a thought crossed my mind.

"Actually, yes" I said, they both looked up at me curiously and I grabbed the phone.

A Few Seconds Later...

"I'm glad you called me girls" Benny's Grandma said holding a large book on her lap, I nodded.

"Well we figured we'd need to come up with a plan, like Ethan and Benny would" Sarah shrugged.

"So we gave up and called you, like Ethan and Benny would" Erica said looking away from the wooden snake she was playing with.

"Lucia is an ancient Maztak name, now the Maztaks were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too. Look" Benny's Grandma said gesturing to her book, I leaned over and stared down at the pages.

"The sun king and the sky queen created the earth together, but an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world" Sarah read out.

"Too bad they didn't have couples counselling" Erica remarked, Benny's Grandma chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Profits say one day the queen will make an offering so pleasing the sun king will return to the earth in an explosion of light, that will end the mortal world" Sarah finished with wide eyes.

"At least I won't have to finish that essay. Yay!" Erica exclaimed happily.

"Lucia had the boys build an altar at school, and she said the hour of judgement was tonight at sun-down" Sarah explained.

"Well what are you doing yammering with an old lady, it's up to you girls to save the world" Benny's Grandma said, Sarah nodded and stood from the bed.

"Grandma's right, it's girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on and come up with a plan fast" she said.

"Yay" Jane said jumping into the room, I smiled in amusement.

"She said girl power, not little girl power" Erica said before walking towards Ethan's computer, I chuckled and followed her.

A Few Minutes Later...

"So where's our big plan?" Erica asked impatiently, I sighed from my spot on Ethan's bed. We'd been searching for what felt like forever for a solution, well Sarah was looking.

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness, and her power source. What exactly are you two doing to help?" Sarah asked looking back down at the book.

"Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes" Erica shrugged looking through Ethan's shelves.

"And glass heads" I pointed out, my head hanging upside down off the edge of the bed.

"Right! Her crystal skull, I bet it's her power source! Okay check this out, the suns rays are lighting up the skull" Sarah said gesturing to the book page.

"So?" Erica asked shrugging.

"So, what happened in the original myths? Why did the sun and the earth split up in the first place?" Sarah asked.

"Long distance relationships never work out?" Erica offered, I chuckled.

"Nice one" Jane remarked, Erica smirked proudly.

"Listen to this, they split because the moon goddess came between them" Sarah said reading from the book.

"Great, got it. We give the moon goddess a call, got her cell-number?" Erica asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we don't need the actual moon, just something to channel the moons energy" Sarah said in thought.

"Well maybe I'm just a 'little girl', but I know a big geek who paid 6 months allowance to buy moon stones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow" Jane admitted pointing to Ethan's pillow, I sat up and stuck my hand underneath the pillow before rummaging around. I soon felt something plastic and I pulled out a bag full of moon stones.

"Got 'em. Now let's go" I announced jumping up from the bed, the girls nodded and we exited the house.

At The School...

"Okay, we've got our moon rocks and paint for the windows" Sarah said as we walked towards the archaeology classroom window, but from the outside.

"Sarah, we're risking our lives with some flimsy plan based on one old legend" Erica said, I nodded in agreement.

"She's right, and I've never worn so much clothing in my life. It's hot under here and black absorbs the sun" I whined gesturing down at my clothes, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Max, you want to save your best friends and whatever Benny is to you right now don't you?" Sarah asked knowingly, I sighed and annoyed "Good, now it's time to de-throne the queen" she said, we all flicked down the screen of our helmets before splashing black paint over the window. After doing that we used our vampire-speed to get to the classroom, we really couldn't waste any time right now. We pulled off our helmets and I shook out my hair before smiling, flashing my fangs as I did "The weather girls are here with an updated forecast"

"Yeah, cloudy with a 100% chance of butt-kicking" Erica added, I smiled in amusement and chucked the helmet to the floor.

"Warriors, attack!" Lucia demanded, the boys walked towards us and I rolled my eyes. We knocked out most of them with no effort, but I paused as Rory and Benny approached us.

"Wow, you guys look hot. It's a shame we're gonna have to destroy you" Benny said shrugging, I scoffed.

"The chosen one needs your help!" Ethan shouted from his spot on the altar, Benny and Rory threw out their fists but the girls caught them. They pressed the moonstones against the boys' foreheads before shoving passed them, once I knew Benny and Rory were okay I walked towards Ethan. As Sarah and Erica held off the other boys I noticed Lucia practically frying my best friend, I growled and slammed the moonstone against her forehead. She yelled out in pain and stumbled away, accidentally dropping the crystal skull in the process. She turned to dust and the boys returned to normal, thankfully.

"What happened?" Mr G asked holding his head, I shrugged.

"We saved the world" Sarah said flipping her hair.

"And we looked pretty amazing while doing it" Erica added, I chuckled.

"True story" Ethan said sheepishly.

Later On...

I walked down the street feeling satisfied and proud, satisfied because I'd just had my fill of blood...and proud because I kicked butt. Although Sarah and Erica did help, I still felt good about it. A strange whizzing sound appeared behind me and I smiled knowingly "Hey Rory" I giggled turning to face him.

"Hey Max, you fed yet?" he asked curiously, I nodded.

"Yeah, just did" I replied.

"Oh, I thought we could grab some lunch together" he shrugged disappointedly, I smiled.

"Sorry Rorster, you could drink from me if you want" I offered, he smirked in thought. Even though we weren't together anymore, we still drank from each other. Strange I know, but we couldn't help but do it...it was like a habit. A very, very hard to break habit.

"Thanks Max" he said, I nodded and held out my wrist to him. He brought out his fangs and sank them into my wrist, I gasped and smiled.

"Uh Rory, we need to talk" I said nervously, according to research it was best to tell people bad news when they were at their happiest. And from past experience I knew Rory was at his happiest when he was drinking.

"Hmm?" he asked with his fangs still securely dug into my wrist, I moaned slightly as he sucked harder.

"I...uh. I kind of went on a date with Benny the other night" I admitted, he pulled away from my wrist and looked up at me with bright yellow eyes.

"What?" he asked, I sighed nervously and he dropped my arm from his tight grip. The fang holes immediately healed and I licked away the blood stains "You went on a date with Benny?" he asked in disbelief, I nodded.

"Are you mad?" I asked, he shrugged.

"A little, but we went out so you can't blame me. Right?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, look Rory Erica told me this weird thing and I didn't know how to tell you" I admitted nervously, he tiled his head.

"You listened to Erica? What did she even tell you?" he asked chuckling, I shrugged.

"That the whole biter-bitee relationship would make going out with someone else difficult, something along the lines of you would be territorial about it. I don't know but it freaked me out" I explained, he nodded.

"Max, you don't have to worry. Unlike Erica, I want my bitee to be happy. If going out with Benny makes you happy then I'm cool with it" he shrugged, I smiled in relief.

"Thanks Rorster, you're a good friend" I said crossing my arms, he nodded.

"Yeah, I should get home" he said pointing to the sky, I nodded in understanding.

"Me too, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said, he nodded and waved before shooting up into the sky. I sighed to myself and shook my head before heading home.


	3. Fanged and Furious

**AN: So this story is still a Benny/OC/Rory fic, but some people want Max with Rory and some want Max with Benny. So if you could let me know who you want her with then it would make things a lot easier, so let me know if you can. BabyAngel out xoxo**

I walked up the path towards Ethan's house, Sarah already a few feet in front of me. I looked back at the busted up red car, though it was probably a cool car when it was new. She rang the doorbell and I stood next to her "Ethan! It's me!" she shouted, the door swung open and Ethan stood in front of us.

"Hey guys, and you're just the girl I need to help get my license. If time permits" Ethan said smugly while pulling a learners permit out of his pocket.

"Congrats! We were wondering who's clunker that was outside" She said gesturing to the car, I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Uh...that's not my car" he replied nervously, I rolled my eyes.

"Ethan, dude. There's no need to be embarrassed, it's your first car" I reassured, he nodded.

"I'm not, that's really not my car" he said shaking his head, I nodded.

"So, you gonna take me for a ride?" Sarah asked hopefully, he shrugged and she giggled while grabbing his arm.

"Hey Ethan, is Benny here?" I asked, he nodded and let my sister drag him towards the car. I smiled in amusement and stepped forward, instantly regretting it as a burning sensation ran through my feet "Benny!" I called, he appeared down the hall in Ethan's kitchen.

"Oh, hey Max" he greeted cheerfully, I nodded.

"Mhm, can you invite me in?" I asked biting on my lower lip, he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, c'mon in" he waved, I crossed the threshold sighing in relief as no pain came to my feet. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, I hate the 'no-invite-no-enter' rule. It's so annoying!" I exclaimed sitting down at the dining table, he nodded and sat opposite me.

"Yeah, where's Ethan?" he asked curiously, I smirked.

"Taking my sister for a ride in his new car. Speaking of which how much did he pay for that old thing?" I asked resting my arms on the table, he narrowed his eyes.

"Car? He doesn't have a car, we checked out Malcolm Bruner's yard sale and he had a car. But Ethan said the car had a ghost in it so he didn't get it" He replied shrugging, I nodded.

"Well that's weird because he's driving my sister around in some beat up old car" I said confusedly, he nodded with the same confused expression and I sighed "Anyway, on a completely different subject...I actually needed to talk to you" I said nervously, he nodded and leaned forward.

"What about?" he asked curiously, I bit my lip again in thought...I had no idea how to explain it.

"Well, I guess it's about our date" I replied hesitatingly, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you hated it didn't you? I knew it!" he exclaimed, I smiled in amusement and shook my head.

"No, Benny it was amazing. I just wanted to know if you planned on doing it again?" I asked shrugging, he sighed in relief.

"Well, I really like you and our date was pretty cool. So it's kind of up to you" he replied nervously, I nodded.

"Okay, well first of all you should know that I really like you..." I started, he nodded and leaned back as though he knew what I was about to say.

"You don't have to sugar coat it, Max. I get it" he shrugged crossing his arms, I shook my head.

"I don't think you do. I'd love to keep dating you, but the problem is...Rory. I can't fully commit to you until I unlatch myself from Rory, I mean there's a lot of stuff Rory and I still do that you wouldn't be comfortable with if we were actually together. Do you kind of see where I'm going with this?" I asked hopefully, he nodded.

"I think so, but how about you tell me what you do and I'll let you know if I feel uncomfortable with it or not. That way you'll know for sure if we can keep dating" he suggested, I nodded and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess it could work. Okay here's how this is gonna go, if you don't like what I do then you say 'veto'. And if you're fine with it then just say 'okay'. Sound good?" I asked, he nodded.

"Sounds great, okay. Hit me" he said leaning forward, I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we..." I sighed in thought trying to think of some of the things I still did with Rory, one finally hit me and I nodded "Okay, whenever the other is hungry we drink from each other" I said.

"Okay" he said shrugging, I nodded.

"He occasionally nips at my neck and shoulder"

"Veto"

"And...he flirts. A lot"

"Okay"

"That's about it" I shrugged, he nodded and sighed in thought. It turned out a lot better than I thought it would, I mean I only got one 'veto'.

"Really? That's it? I thought there would be worse things than that" he admitted, I smiled and shrugged.

"Nope, that's it. But most guys would hate it if the girl they were dating did that with another guy, that's why I got nervous about telling you" I replied, he nodded in understanding.

"I get it. But I'm okay with most of that, except for the nip thing. I've seen you guys do that, it makes me pretty jealous" he sighed.

"Yeah, it's kind of a vice-versa situation. But if you don't like it then I won't do it, speaking of which I need to know. Are you really willing to put up with that? I mean we don't even know if we're just friends or we think of each other as more" I pointed out, he nodded in thought.

"I guess, I know a way to find out though" he said, I tilted my head in confusion "We haven't even kissed yet. We could try that out and see how it goes" he suggested, I nodded. I stood from my seat and moved around, settling myself in the seat to his left.

"Okay, let's do it. I've kind of kissed you before though" I shrugged, his eyes widened slightly "Evil Benny" I clarified, he nodded in understanding as his eyes returned to normal.

"Gotcha. Okay, let's go" he said nervously, I sighed. We both leaned forward slowly closing the gap, my eyes instantly closed at the contact. Benny hesitatingly started to move his mouth and I followed, my hands reached up to take hold of his jacket collar. The chair loudly scratched across the floor as Benny moved his chair closer to mine, I smirked slightly and his hands rested on my thighs. We both started to get into it and I realised something, I so didn't think of Benny as just a friend. I pulled back and re-opened my eyes.

"So not just a friend" I said, he smiled.

"Ditto" he said pulling me back to him, I giggled and his hands slid up to my waist.

The Next Day...

"Do you think anyone's gonna blame me for what happened with Malcolm?" Ethan asked, I shrugged. We turned the corner and as we walked down the hall, all of the students pressed themselves against the lockers while glancing at Ethan nervously. Apparently while Benny and I were testing our feelings out, he had hit Malcolm Bruner with his car. He said it was possessed, I however thought otherwise.

"Could be" Benny replied shrugging, I nodded.

"Think of it positively. At least now people won't pick on you" I pointed you, he sighed. As we walked further down the hall I noticed Sarah and Erica a few feet away, I crossed my arms as we approached the girls.

"Woah, give girls another reason to avoid you" Erica remarked, Ethan sighed.

"Sorry about yesterday" he said looking at Sarah, she shrugged.

"Relax, everyone has accidents. That's why there's insurance" she chuckled.

"But it wasn't me, it was the car. It's possessed or something" he said, I rolled my eyes and Sarah walked away awkwardly.

"Oh right, it's a ghost car. Vrooom" Erica mocked before following my sister, I smiled in amusement.

"Don't worry bro, when I first started flying I rear-ended a 7-47. I hate airline food" Rory chuckled appearing next to me, I smiled.

"Dude, this will all blow over soon. I bet it already has" Benny shrugged, I nodded in agreement.

"You! You tried to run me over!" We all turned our heads to see a bandaged Malcolm Bruner limping towards us on crutches "I'd better get my car back by the end of the day or I'm calling the cops and I'm going to have your permit revoked. Revoked!" he exclaimed, Rory slowly inhaled and we all stared at him with confused expressions.

"Your bandages are leaking" he said hungrily, Malcolm nodded with a creeped out look on his face and Rory leaned down towards me "You smell that Max?" he whispered, I inhaled and Malcolm's blood scent flooded my nostrils. I bit my lip and whimpered...I needed blood, and fast.

"Rory, did you feed this morning?" I asked still staring at Malcolm, who was limping his way back down the hall.

"Yeah, why you want a snack?" he asked, I turned my head to see him smirking. I sighed and turned my head to Benny, who looked a little peeved.

"Are you okay with it? Can I? Please" I begged, he nodded and I sighed in relief "Thank you. Come on Rorster" I said grabbing his wrist, he nodded smugly and I dragged him down the hall.

A While Later...

I walked through the school parking lot, my arm linked through Rory's "So, I have something to tell you" I said nervously, he shrugged.

"Okay" he said, I bit my lip.

"Benny and I are kind of...making it official" I admitted worriedly, he nodded and stared down at the ground as we walked.

"So, I guess this means you can't drink from me anymore" he said disappointedly, I shook my head.

"No, I'm still allowed to drink from you. We discussed it and the only thing you can't to anymore is nip me, you know that thing you do after you feed" I replied, he nodded in understanding.

"I get it. So, have you kissed him yet?" he asked curiously, my eyes widened slightly...I was not expecting that.

"Uh..." I paused not knowing how to answer his question. I mean what are you supposed to do when your ex-boyfriend asks if you kissed your new boyfriend? It creates a bit of an awkward situation.

"Come on Max, we're friends. You can tell me anything" he reassured, I wasn't sure what he was playing at right now. But if he wanted an answer, then I guess I should give him one.

"Yeah, I kissed him yesterday" I admitted, unlinking my arm from his and crossing my arms underneath my chest. He nodded.

"Was he better than me?" he asked slightly annoyed, my jaw dropped and I paused while facing him.

"Are you really asking me this?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, he shrugged. I shook my head but soon enough something else caught my attention.

"Ethan Morgan! I'm gonna get him! He used his car to attack me!" I turned my head to see Derek Malvern on an ambulance stretcher, the paramedics wheeled him across the lot and I pulled out my cell-phone. I dialled Ethan's number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Max, what's up?" he greeted, I shrugged.

"Not much, quick question though. Did you maul Derek Malvern with your car?" I asked curiously.

"What? No way!" he exclaimed, I nodded.

"Okay, but that's not what everyone else thinks" I said, I pulled the phone away from my ear and held it towards the still shouting Derek Malvern.

"Ethan Morgan did this! I'm gonna get you Ethan! Revoke his permit! Revoke his permit!" Derek shouted, the paramedics thankfully placed him into the ambulance. I ended the call and pocketed my phone.

"Okay, you go find Ethan. I'm gonna make sure no one goes near the car" I instructed turning to Rory, he nodded.

"Fine, but only if you tell me who's a better kisser" he said with narrowed eyes, I groaned in annoyance.

"Rory! No! Now go get Ethan" I demanded, he crossed his arms and remained standing. I growled frustratedly, my eyes turning yellow.

"Don't even try taking me on Max, you won't win" he said smugly, I glared and he smirked before heading towards the school.

A Few Minutes Later...

I soon spotted the boys approaching the car and I sighed in relief, I really hated baby-sitting...even if it was just a car "Guys!" I called walking towards the trio, they nodded in greeting.

"Hey Max, anyone else go near the car?" Ethan asked as we walked towards his car, I shook my head.

"Nope, ever since the incident with Derek no ones even come near it" I replied shrugging, he nodded and we finally reached the car.

"Woah, creepy car make-over" Benny remarked, the previously beat up car was now clean and polished.

"I don't get it, this car's been in two accidents since I got it and it looks better than ever" Ethan said confusedly.

"Maybe one more will get it heated seats" Benny chuckled, I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, looking good" Sarah said walking towards us with Erica.

"Smelling good too" Erica added staring at the car, I sniffed the air and realised that I could smell blood. It was strong, which meant the bleeding person must've been close.

"I smell blood. Dibs!" Rory exclaimed glancing at me and Erica, I rolled my eyes and Rory smirked before popping the hood open. We all surrounded him and my eyes widened, the car was running on what looked like blood "Cool! Free lucky squirrel tail!" Rory exclaimed pulling a bloody squirrel tail out of the mechanics.

"Yeah, Malcolm did say there was a squirrels nest in there" Ethan said nervously.

"Woah, the engines filled with blood. I did not see that one coming" Benny said shaking his head.

"Blood, like squirrel blood?" Ethan asked curiously, I shook my head and inhaled.

"No, human blood. God it smells good" I sighed closing my eyes for a moment.

"With a hint of squirrel" Rory added, I re-opened my eyes and shot him an annoyed look.

"A possessed car that runs on blood?! That's it I'm pulling the plug right now" Ethan declared, he reached his hands into the car and he froze. His eyes turned white and I rolled my eyes knowing he was having a vision. A spark appeared where his hand was and he jumped back while slamming the hood down "Ow! I think this car's possessed by a vampire. It just bit me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're hungry jalopy face? Well how about a knuckle sandwich" Rory said, he slammed his fist down on the hood creating a large dent in the car. Unfortunately that act had a huge impact on my vampire-hormones, but I was not letting him know that. He moved back towards me and the dent disappeared, leaving the car completely unscratched.

"It feeds like a vampire, and regenerates like a vampire" Sarah said nervously.

"Then we'll just tell everyone it's a vampire car, you won't get blamed for anything. By reason of insanity" Benny shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not worried about me anymore. We have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else" Ethan said, I nodded and school bell rang.

"Later" Benny said, Ethan looked up at him with a questioning look "You don't wanna get both prison and detention"

"What about the car?" Ethan asked, I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"I'll keep an eye on it. Trust me, no one will get hurt with me around" I reassured, he nodded hesitatingly.

"Yeah, fat chance" Rory muttered, I snarled at him before heading towards the back of the car. I climbed over the door and laid down in the back, my head on the seats and my legs hanging over the door.

A Short While Later...

I'd been lying down in the car for what felt like forever, so you can imagine how relieved I was when the school bell rang. I heard footsteps approaching and I sat up expecting to see Benny or Ethan, but it wasn't...it was Rory and Erica "What are you doing?" I asked jumping out of the car.

"Well we're stealing the car. It picks up blood, Max. Aren't you the least bit tempted?" Erica asked smirking and crossing her arms, I shook my head...though I really was interested.

"No, look I said I'd keep an eye on the car and I will. Neither of you are touching it" I said jumping up to sit on the hood, Erica sighed and looked down at Rory.

"Time to work your biter magic Rory, things will go a lot smoother with Max on our side. So go, charm your ex-girlfriend" she said gesturing to me, I crossed my arms and Rory rolled his eyes while heading towards me.

"You can try but it won't work" I snickered shaking my head, he smirked and tilted his head. His eyes turned from blue to bright yellow and I sighed nervously, I had no idea what he was up to.

"C'mon Max, you know you want it. All that blood without struggle, it's to help Ethan too. We'll be getting it out of his hands, no one will accuse him of attacking people anymore" he said, his eyes locked with mine. I nodded slowly and his eyes returned to normal "Thanks beautiful" he said cheerfully before opening the car door and leaning down. Erica walked towards me smirking.

"Still think you're not the whipped bitee?" she asked amusedly, I finally came down from whatever day-dreamed state I was in and groaned.

"Fine, you can have the blood as long as he never does that again. And I am not whipped, okay?!" I exclaimed in annoyance, she nodded and leaned against the hood.

"If you say so. Rory what's the problem? It has wires, you're the geek. Make it go" she said impatiently as Rory tried to hot-wire the car, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I'm trying, and since when did you need a car anyway?" he asked glancing back at her.

"It's a blood car, remember? Every time it fills itself up it'll be like our own, private, blood delivery service" she smirked, he nodded and got back to the wires.

"Sweet! But if it still attacks people won't Ethan get in trouble?" Rory asked curiously, she sighed in annoyance.

"If I said we were helping Ethan would you get back to work?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"We're helping Ethan!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, okay. Then I'd better get back to work" he said looking down at the wires, I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" I flinched in surprise and turned my head to see Benny an' Sarah watching us.

"Nothing" I replied innocently.

"We're gonna get Ethan out of trouble by stealing his car" Rory said, they both tilted their heads at him "It makes sense when Erica says it" he added shrugging.

"We were just trying to help out, and...yeah it was all Rory's idea" Erica said, I nodded in agreement.

"Rory had an idea? Why not blame space aliens, that would be more believable" Sarah said shaking her head.

"I knew it, stupid space aliens" Rory said slamming the door shut.

"Okay, sorry vamps but this blood banks about to get closed alright?" Benny said standing in front of the car, he read out a spell from his magic-book before sprinkling some glittering dust over the car hood. He looked back and gave a thumbs up to someone, most probably Ethan. I nodded impressively and the car suddenly rumbled from underneath me, my eyes widened and I jumped off the car. It slowly backed out of the parking spot and drove away.

"Great spell Benny!" Sarah exclaimed angrily, he looked back and shrugged innocently "So now it's mad, evil and hungry" she said shaking her head.

"Hey at least he tried!" I exclaimed defensively, she rolled her eyes "But speaking of hungry I am starving. So I guess I'll see you later" I said facing the three vamps, they nodded and I turned to face Benny. I smirked and took hold of his jacket collar, gently pulling him down to my level. As soon as our lips connected his hands gripped my waist, I giggled and he slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Ew!" I heard Erica whine, I slowly pulled away from Benny.

"I'll definitely see you later" I said, he smirked and winked releasing the hold on my waist. I turned and walked passed the vamps, glancing at Rory as I passed. He looked less than happy I can tell you that, but I wasn't surprised. I sighed and shook my head before heading towards the street.

A Few Hours Later...

I stood in the warehouse with Benny, Erica and Sarah. Waiting patiently for Rory to run through, and Ethan even though he was in the vampire-possessed car. We spread out the rakes in the entrance to the warehouse and I noticed Rory in the distance, he ran towards us...very fast.

"Dude's fast" Benny remarked, I smirked.

"You have no idea" I said shaking my head in thought, I suddenly realised just who I was talking to and I mentally cursed at myself.

"Go!" Erica shouted, I looked up to see the car heading straight towards us. I jumped out of the way with Benny and Rory, smiling as the car drove over the spikes. The tyres flattened and the car soon stopped, Ethan exited the car chuckling.

"Ha! Fooled yah! It's me Rory, not Richard Bruner Grandson of Manfred Bruner" Rory announced while pulling off the brown wig and taking the vial of blood out of his coat pocket.

"Let's see how scary this clunker is with four flat tyres" Ethan said smugly, I rolled my eyes but stepped back as the tyres returned to normal. That's when I remembered it was a vampire car, which meant it would regenerate no matter what we did to it. The car shifted forward towards Rory and he jumped back.

"It's still after this Bruner blood! Max you take it!" he exclaimed, he threw the vial my way and I caught it with both hands.

"What? Heck no!" I shouted handing to the person next to me...Erica. The car slowly turned to face her and she shook her head.

"Uh uh, if I can't drink it then I don't want it" she said throwing it to Benny.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'm the only one out of us that can't outrun a car" he whined.

"Let me take it. I've got an idea, just gimme a head start okay?" Ethan asked taking the vial from Benny, he ran further into the warehouse and I sighed.

"Ethan, no!" Sarah shouted worriedly, the car turned to face the direction Ethan had run in. Rory walked towards the car and the rest of us, minus Benny joined him. We all pressed our hands against the car hood, preventing it from chasing after Ethan. Considering there were four full vampires holding it back, I was pretty impressed with the strength of this car.

"Guys! Let it go! Trust me!" Ethan shouted.

"Do what he says, that's his 'I-got-a-plan' voice" Benny said, I nodded and jumped away from the car with the other three. The car sped it's way towards Ethan and my eyes widened, but instead of hitting him the car tilted on a ramp and flipped onto it's back. We all ran towards Ethan who had jumped out of the way of the car, he picked up a large wooden fence post and hopped on top of the car.

"End of the road carnivore" he said slamming the post down, unfortunately for him he couldn't quite lodge it through the mechanics.

"Here, allow me" Sarah said jumping up onto the car next to him, he handed her the fence post "This blood drives over!" she exclaimed before using her vampire-strength to shove the post through the car. Steam rose out and the red headlights faded.

"Thanks, you didn't have to one-up my victory line though" Ethan shrugged, she shrugged innocently and they turned to us "Oh, and hey. Bottoms up Rory, you earned it" he said tossing the blood vial to Rory.

"Hey, I came all this way you can at least pay for dinner" Erica said, he shook his head and she took hold of the vial. The vampires started a tug-of-war game with the vial and I rolled my eyes.

"I got this..." Benny recited a spell and placed a hand on their shoulders, once he finished both vamps fell to the floor unconscious. Benny chuckled and I nodded "Sleep tight fangy friends. Wait, this means we're stuck cleaning things up doesn't it?" he asked, the smile falling from his face.

"Yup, just you me..." Benny shouted out the spell before touching his own shoulder, he fell to the floor also unconscious and I rolled my eyes "Well, I guess I got us into this mess. Guess I'll clean it up" Ethan sighed looking down at the car.

"Or you could leave it for them when they wake up. Come on, I'll give you a ride home" Sarah said holding out her hand, he slowly took hold of it and she turned to me "You coming?"

"Nah, I'll wait for the nerd to wake up. I'll see you at home though" I replied, she nodded and vampire-sped away with Ethan. A few seconds after they'd disappeared, the sleeping trio woke up.

"I can't believe he'd leave us here to clean up his mess" Benny whined looking at the car.

"I can't believe you think I'm staying" Erica said before rising to her feet, she sped away and I looked back at the boys. They both got to their feet while groaning in pain.

"Okay, Rory" Benny said turning to him.

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"This is a big clean up job, right?" Benny asked, Rory nodded in agreement "It requires skill, character. And I may be taking a big risk here but, I'm putting you in charge" Benny said, Rory smiled.

"I won't let you down Benny!" he exclaimed, Benny nodded with a small smirk on his face and turned to me.

"You coming?" he asked, I nodded.

"Sure, bye Rory" I waved, the blonde vampire nodded and I exited the warehouse with Benny.

"So, it's gonna take a while got get home huh?" he sighed shaking his head, I nodded and shrugged.

"If we walk. You want a lift?" I asked hopefully, I hated taking the slow route home...plus flying or speeding was so much faster.

"Eh, what the heck" Benny shrugged, I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smirked and placed his around my shoulders "I'm liking this trip home" he remarked, I nodded and he cried out in surprise as we shot up into the sky.


	4. Flushed

**AN: Sup dudes, okay first of all I am still accepting pairing requests so keep em coming in. And second please do not insult or abuse other reviewers for requesting a pairing different to your own, I hate that kind of thing and it's not fair. So please stop. But other than that enjoy the story and review if you can. BabyAngel out**** xox**

I walked down the school hall, looking for the boys. Erica and Sarah were busy tormenting Freshmen...well, Erica tormented while Sarah judged. And since I had no interest in seeing 14 year old girls wearing diapers and bonnets, I'd decided to look for my other friends. I turned the corner and my eyes widened, I walked towards the trio and stood next to Rory.

"I have no words" I giggled, Benny and Ethan rolled their eyes in annoyance. Both their hair was flat and wet, so they looked pretty ridiculous right now.

"Yeah, yeah. Our shower cut out right before we could rinse, the whole street lost water pressure" Ethan replied, I nodded and crossed my arms.

"You were both in the shower, at the same time?" Rory laughed, I smiled in amusement.

"Different showers, Rory! Different!" Ethan exclaimed shaking his head.

"Well actually I was in the middle of this deep conditioning treatment" Benny shrugged, we stared at him with questioning looks "What?! People aren't born with hair this thick and shiny, alright?!" he exclaimed, I nodded.

"There's no one at this school who has it worse than us" Ethan sighed, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so sure" I said thinking about the poor Freshmen being tormented by Erica. I reached into my bag and pulled out the large juice bottle, but it wasn't exactly filled with juice.

"Dude, what is that?" Rory asked after inhaling, he'd obviously smelt what was in my bottle. Thankfully the bottle was red, and had a strawberry flavour label wrapped around it. So I could pull it out anywhere and no one would know what it really was, well except for vampires of course.

"Blood. Sarah's volunteered at the blood bank, she brings home a bag or two for me" I explained unscrewing the cap and putting it to my lips. I downed half the bottle before pulling back and sighing in content.

"I've never seen a girl drink like that" Benny said with his head tilted, I shrugged innocently and put the cap back on.

"You think that's good you should see her drink from a person. Hottest thing ever!" Rory exclaimed, Benny grimaced and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Benny's not a vampire Rory. Anyway they have to get to home-ec class and we have Biology, so let's go" I shrugged shoving the bottle back into my bag, Rory nodded.

"Yeah, so I'll see you after class?" Benny asked hopefully, I nodded.

"Course, I'd kiss you but the taste of blood is still in my mouth. Later though" I shrugged, he nodded and I walked down the hall with Rory.

After Class...

I walked out of Biology class and sighed in relief, it hadn't gone as easy as I'd hoped. For one thing we had a bitch of a sub, who for some reason hated us. And secondly, things were still pretty awkward with Rory. Even though he said that he was fine with Benny and I going out, I knew he wasn't. Which meant Erica was right, but I would never tell her that.

"Hey Max, can I ask you a favour?" Rory asked catching up to me, I sighed and nodded while crossing my arms.

"Sure"

"Can I have a snack?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know..." I hesitated while shrugging, he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Max, you said it yourself Benny doesn't mind" he said, I paused and turned to face him.

"Can't you just...go feed on a rat or something?" I asked stressfully.

"Fine, but if you don't want me feeding from you Max then just say so okay?! Don't fuck around" he snapped before storming down the hall, I groaned. It wasn't that I didn't want him drinking from me, the problem was that I wanted it more than anything. I was dating Benny now, and every time Rory drank from me or I drank from him I would want him more. So by stopping Rory drinking from me, I was keeping myself faithful to Benny. I shook my head in disbelief and headed down into the basement.

In The School Basement...

I walked down the now-dark stairs and sighed nervously, I couldn't help it...I needed him. Maybe Erica was right, maybe all bitee's did end up whipped around their biter's. I wasn't exactly sure who bit Erica, I'd asked her about him once and all I got back was 'he was so hot'. But according to my sister Erica's biter was killed a long time ago, so I guess Erica was no longer 'whipped'. Me however? I was apparently still tied to Rory, no matter how much I hated it.

"Rory, you down here?" I called hopefully, I crossed my arms nervously and walked through the darkened room. I'd only come down here a few times, and that was when I was still going out with Rory. Vampires were very impatient creatures, so we came down here to drink from each other...though it always ended up leading to something else.

"Hey Max" I jumped and spun around to see a smug looking Rory behind me, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Don't do that! Anyway I only came down here to give you this" I reached into my bag and pulled out the blood bottle. I may have felt bad about not letting him drink from me, but that didn't mean I was going to give in that easy. He took the bottle from my hand and tilted his head.

"Max, it's not human blood I want. It's yours" he admitted unscrewing the lid, my eyes widened slightly and he chugged down the rest of the blood. Wanted my blood? What the heck?.

"Rory, what are you talking about?" I asked confusedly while shaking my head, he tossed the empty bottle into a nearby box before wiping away the blood stain on his lips.

"How does my blood taste to you, Max?" he asked crossing his arms, I shrugged.

"It tastes...like any other blood" I replied nervously, I'd never realised how hard it was to lie to him before...and now that I did it scared the crap out of me. He chuckled and walked towards me, stopping once he was an inch away.

"Liar" he smirked, I narrowed my eyes and footsteps caught my attention. We both turned to see Benny, Ethan and Sarah walking down the stairs. I lightly pushed Rory away and walked towards the trio.

"Hey guys!" They all jumped back in surprise and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Benny asked sceptically, I glanced behind me to see Rory had appeared.

"Just looking for a snack" Rory replied shrugging, I nodded in agreement and crossed my arms nervously.

"We though you were...that!" Ethan gasped pointing to something behind us, I looked back and my eyes widened. A large alligator growled from down the end, behind another set of double doors. It crawled away and I turned back to the others "Was that an alligator? How was that an alligator? I mean in Whitechappel!" Ethan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Uh guys, you remember that locker search a few months back?" Rory asked sheepishly, we all faced him.

Yeah, why?" Benny asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well you see, I had two pet alligators in my locker. And I may have accidentally flushed them down the school toilet" Rory admitted, my eyes widened and we slowly made our way towards the doors.

"I can't believe you. You flushed live alligators?!" Sarah asked.

"I didn't mean to, I mean they obviously survived" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Where did you get them?" Benny asked curiously.

"Florida. I thought they were Iguana's, when they called the locker raid I panicked. I thought they'd be safe in there" Rory replied.

"Yeah, because nothing says 'home' like a school toilet" Ethan said in annoyance, a small memory popped into my mind and I spun on Rory.

"Wait! Are you talking about Thor and Snap?! You flushed my alligator down the toilet?!" I shouted stalking towards him, he backed up every step I took.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ethan asked curiously, I looked back to see them all staring at us confusedly.

"Rory failed to mention that one of the alligators was mine, we both paid for them and when they called the locker search he said he'd hide mine. You told me someone stole them you jerk!" I shouted throwing my fist towards him, it hit his stomach and sent him flying back into the wall. Vampires had very short tempers, so me getting angry over something so little was expected.

"Was that really necessary Max?" Ethan asked in disbelief, I turned to face them.

"Actually, yes. I've been feeling really stressed out and I needed someone to take it out on, don't worry Rory can handle it" I reassured, he nodded with wide eyes.

"That was cute, Max. Is that the best hit you got?!" We all turned our heads to see a very vamped out Rory, he'd left a large dent in the concrete wall and was heading towards us. I let my fangs grow and my eyes turn yellow, if he wanted a fight then that's what he was getting.

"Max, please don't do this. You guys are best friends, do you really need to fight over an alligator?" Sarah asked shaking her head in disbelief, I sighed knowingly and turned back to Rory.

"She's right, Rory. I'm not gonna fight you" I said retracting my fangs and letting my eyes fade back to their usual chocolate-brown colour. He rolled his eyes and shifted back to normal.

"Fine, if you're too pussy to fight" he smirked, I growled.

"Max, don't!" Sarah exclaimed, I inwardly screamed in frustration.

"Fine, come on we have an alligator to find" I snapped turning and storming through the double doors. The others followed and soon enough took over me, they were obviously more worried about this thing than I was.

"Yeah, it definitely went this way" Sarah said as we reached the stairs.

"How do you know?" Benny asked curiously.

"Vampires have a really good sense of smell" I explained shrugging.

"She's right, it was here!" Rory exclaimed taking over us all, he walked up the stairs and a squelching sound reached my ears "Ugh, is this normal for an alligator?" he asked disgustedly. We all reached him and I looked down to see glowing green animal crap.

"It's grown a lot in four months. This is no normal alligator!" Sarah exclaimed as we carried on walking.

"The potion must've mutated it somehow" Benny said in thought, Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Potion? What potion?" he asked.

"The potion I dumped that day was called 'Jock Star'. It gives you the combined athletic mojo of Sydney Crosby, Kobe Bryant and a circus dolphin" Benny replied proudly, I smiled in amusement.

"A dolphin?" Ethan asked with a curious expression.

"What? Chicks dig dolphins" Benny shrugged defensively, I chuckled and we carried on.

We soon reached the main school hallway, but thankfully it was secluded. The boys peeked their heads around the corner, checking it was clear of any alligators before actually coming out. I rolled my eyes as we cautiously made our way down the hall "I can't believe you would take something like that. I'm telling your Grandmother" Sarah said, Benny's eyes widened.

"What? No please, don't tell her" he begged.

"I'm telling her"

"Guys! Not now, we're trying to find a huge alligator" Ethan said preventing the argument from carrying on. A load roaring sound was heard and we all turned our heads, an alligator tail slid around the far corner.

"Don't surprise it. They don't like to be surprised" Benny whispered, I rolled my eyes...again. We all walked down the hall quietly, and soon found the alligator trapped in a dead end. Sure there were two doors, but they were closed and I was pretty sure an alligator couldn't use doors.

"Okay, we've got it cornered. Let's go" Ethan said nodding, Rory ran back down the hall and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. We slowly inched our way towards the alligator, but jumped back as it roared our way.

"Okay, no we don't have it cornered!" Benny exclaimed nervously. Rory suddenly appeared through the other doors, holding a large brown blanket. He smirked down at the alligator, slowly advancing towards it.

"Rory! Don't be an idiot!" I exclaimed worriedly. To our complete surprise, he threw the blanket over the gator and straddled it's back.

"What are you doing?!" Ethan asked with wide eyes.

"No, let him do it. Or else we'll have to do it" Benny shrugged.

"Don't worry, I saw this on 'The Crocodile Hunter'. Help me reel this thing!" Rory exclaimed in an Australian accent, I rolled my eyes and we ran towards him. Ethan took hold of the tail, Sarah tried to help him as it was failing about and I tried to close the jaws...Benny seemed pretty at ease standing near the wall. The jaws snapped and I groaned.

"Okay, I loved you when you were a baby. But if you snap your jaws again I'm going to bite you!" I exclaimed looking down the alligator, to some it might've looked insane...but if you hadn't noticed, my friends themselves were pretty weird.

"I'd kill to see you take on an alligator" Rory said, his arms wrapped around the gators neck. I looked up at him and smirked.

A Few Long Minutes Later...

Ethan locked the chains of the closet while Rory, Sarah and I held the doors closed. He finally managed to lock it and we all jumped back, I sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, so this is the gator that attacked Kate. How did it get through those pipes?" Sarah asked shaking her head.

"Grown mice can flatten themselves down to half an inch to get through doorways. Maybe the gator evolved" I shrugged while crossing my arms, they stared at me with curious looks and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'm still smart" I said flipping my hair back proudly.

"You evolved? Oh, Daddy's so proud" Rory sighed hugging the closet, the gator growled and he stepped back nervously.

"Okay, well. If everyone's hunky dory I think I'll go pick up a snack" I sighed heading towards the stairs.

"Wait, Max!" I turned at the sound of Benny's voice. He ran towards me and I nodded.

"Yup?" I asked, he stuck two fingers in the belt loops of my skirt and yanked me against him. Our lips crashed together and I gasped in surprise, I was definitely not expecting this. As our mouths moved together my hands slid up, my fingers lacing together on the back of his neck. The hunger kicked in and I fastened my movements, I knew I'd have to pull away soon...or risk draining Benny. I pulled back and Benny panted "What the heck was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I felt the need to do it. Was that okay?" he asked, suddenly nervous. I smiled and bit my lip.

"That, was more than okay. If I didn't have to feed right now we'd have gone a lot further" I admitted tilting my head, he smirked down at me.

"We're still here yah know!" We turned our heads, finding the other three staring at us. Sarah was grimacing, Ethan had averted his eyes and Rory looked just about ready to bite someone's head off.

"I know. Bye guys" I waved smugly, they nodded and I pecked Benny's cheek before exiting the basement.

At Ethan's House...

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer, school had finished and I knew they would all be here...it was just how things worked. The door soon swung open revealing my older sister "Hey Max, c'mon in" she said opening the door wider. I smiled and entered the house, closing the door behind me as I did. I followed Sarah towards the living room and found them all there, just like I'd expected.

"Hi guys" I greeted falling down on the couch between Ethan and Benny.

"Hey babe, how was feeding time?" he asked throwing an arm around my shoulder, I shrugged and snuggled into him.

"It was alright, could've been better. But at least now I'm all happy and well fed" I said, he nodded. I shuffled down a bit and threw my right arm over his waist, and my leg over his. His arm tightened around my shoulder and I sighed, it was a pretty comfortable position.

"Guys, check this out" Ethan said, he turned up the volume on the TV and we watched intently.

_"A large scaly creature was spotted lurking outside a hunter hills home, two nights ago..." _Ethan's front door slammed shut and we all turned our heads. Erica walked in dripping wet, the left sleeve of hear leather jacket missing.

"Erica? What happened to you?" Ethan asked curiously.

"You guys are the ones with your finger on all that is weird around here, you tell me! I was driving the Freshmen through the carwash in the back of my dad's pick up truck..."

"You drove them through a carwash?" Sarah asked in disbelief, cutting off her best friend.

"Well after she made them all roll around in manure, someone had to wash 'em off" Ethan shrugged, my eyes widened.

"Right? Anyway something huge and scaly jumped out of the pipes and attacked me!" Erica exclaimed.

"Hey, is this a dig on that Sheila Bartner? Cuz she's a really nice girl, who happens to have a minor skin condition" Benny said, I rolled my eyes.

"No, it was some kind of mutant alligator thing and it came out biting. Now I know how my food feels, and I don't like it!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Are the girls okay?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"They're fine. My new leather jacket is trashed though" Erica replied.

"Hey guys, looks like they found Thor's buddy" Ethan said gesturing to the TV, we all turned our heads.

_"The 250 pound gator was captured at a local pool, after a close encounter with a mother and her toddler. The rampages reptile was heavily sedated and sent to a local zoo for testing. Local officials say all pools are now considered safe, and gator free" _The TV guy reassured. A photo of my gator appeared and I pouted.

"That's both our little guys. It's all over!" Rory exclaimed cheerfully, I looked back at him nervously.

"Actually Rory, I think we should tell them the rest" I sighed, his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"That's not the one that attacked me, the one I saw was much bigger than that" Erica said, I sighed.

"That means Thor didn't have a buddy, he had a special lady" Benny said in realisation, I pulled away from him and stood from the couch.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by tell you guys the rest. See Rory and I wanted to play matchmaker, so we bought a girl and a boy gator...again we thought they were Iguana's. But I guess they mated after he flushed them" I admitted sheepishly.

"Great, now we're talking about a completely different species. One capable of incredible strength, of growing to who-knows-what size. The possibilities are endless" Ethan sighed shaking his head.

"And thanks to the dork squad they're loose in our cities sewer system" Sarah said glaring at Rory, he shrugged in response and Sarah's phone rang. She pulled it out and smiled in amusement "Erica, are you calling me?"

"No...oh darn it! That swamp thing must've taken my phone when it tried to bite my arm off. I just got that phone" Erica whined.

"Let me guess, you got it while you were trying to bite somebody else's arm" Ethan said knowingly.

"Yeah, it's a 6G" she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Erica you need to stop stealing from your dinner guests, okay? You're going to draw too much attention to yourself" Sarah exclaimed.

"Fine, okay. But they're just souvenir's" she shrugged, I nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad, I do the same thing" I said crossing my arms. Sarah, Ethan and Benny looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Really, Max?" Sarah asked disbelievingly, I smiled innocently.

"Heck yeah. Check out my ring" I said holding it out so that they could see, she rolled her eyes and Erica nodded.

"Wow, that is gorgeous" Erica said in awe, I nodded.

"I know right?" A quiet farting noise rang out and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Did anyone hear something?" Ethan asked, I nodded.

"Nope! No one did!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Me either" Erica said, though she was pinching her nose. Ethan's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket "Is the gators' stomach ringing you again?" she asked.

"No, stomach texting actually. But I just got an idea" he said standing from the couch.

In Ethan's Room...

"Okay, as long as Erica's phone is still on in the alligators stomach..."

"Then we call anyone who got eaten and find out where they were" Benny shrugged cutting off Ethan.

"That's never going to work. The reception inside an alligator would be one bar max" Rory said shaking his head, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"There's just enough to track the phones GPS signal. I can hack into the satellite and pin-point the exact location of the alligator. And..." Ethan typed away at his computer and soon enough a tracking system appeared on screen. The alligator was moving pretty fast "Oh come on, no reactions? That was lot harder than it looks" Ethan said disbelievingly.

"That things making its way towards Hunter Hill's mansion country" Sarah said leaning closer to the screen.

"Very high class, lots of hot-tubs" Erica nodded.

"Seriously! Nothing?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I thought it was awesome" Benny admitted.

"Thank you Benny" Ethan sighed.

"Wait! Where was Heather last seen again?" Sarah asked.

"Tadd MineHills' Mansion" Benny replied.

"That's it! Where else would a tropical sewer dwelling lizard be able to make it through the Winter? Under a hot-tub. That's where the nest is" Ethan said in realisation.

"Isn't Tad having another party today?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, he invited me" I confirmed, she nodded.

"A pool party. That baby's heading right home. Right back to Tad's, we have to warn them" Ethan said jumping up from his seat, I nodded.

"All right, I'll meet you guys there. We might be fighting an alligator, but after I want a swim" I shrugged exiting the room.

"Okay, but hurry Max" Ethan sighed rolling his eyes, I nodded and walked through the front door before speeding home.

At The Mansion...

I walked towards the mansion and smiled at the guys near the door, they instantly parted ways allowing me entrance to the house. I made my way towards the backyard and easily found the boys, they were sat at a nearby table wearing the exact same costume. They'd placed a bunch of bottles on the table and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Hi guys, you building a bomb or something?" I asked, they nodded.

"You could say that" Ethan shrugged.

"Hmm, nice snacks at this party. Anyone got any more SPF1000?" Erica asked approaching us, I shook my head.

"Sorry" I shrugged, she nodded.

"Alright, so what's the dork squad up to now?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the alligator should come up right under that hot-tub. Then all we have to do is get it though the grate and open wide" Ethan replied.

"Then, in goes the liquid caboom" Benny smirked lightly tapping a small glass bottle he held. The red liquid flashed pink each time he tapped it.

"You know what's pathetic? How good you guys are at this stuff" Erica remarked, I chuckled and stared down at their ingredients. I picked up the soda bottle and held it up, Erica and I shared a knowing look before turning back to the boys.

"Your proportions are off, you guys need more soda" I shrugged, Erica hmm'd in agreement as I passed the bottle to her.

"Yeah, maybe a few more tea-spoons" she said, Rory took the bottle from her and his eyes widened.

"They're right. How did you two know that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Because, before they were smoking hot vampires they were mega-nerds. Remember?" Benny smirked, I growled loudly and Erica hissed at him.

"You remind anyone of that again and you're toast. Get it?" she asked angrily.

"Got it"

"Good"

"Wow, this things getting pretty close. So who's the bait?" Ethan asked after glancing at the tracker, the boys averted their eyes "Oh, come on. Who's gonna be the bait guys?" he repeated. We all pointed to each other and he rolled his eyes.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock!" They exclaimed throwing their hands out. Benny lost and he groaned loudly.

"Okay, anyway while you guys do that. I'm gonna go get a snack" I smirked eyeing the male teens surrounding us, I walked towards one of the boys about to get him alone when I was pulled back forcefully.

"You can snack from me" I smiled and bit my lip, turning slowly to face Rory.

"I don't think Benny would like that very much" I said crossing my arms, he shrugged and sneakily hooked his fingers in the rim of my skirt.

"You said it yourself, he doesn't mind you feeding from me. And you still didn't answer my question from the storage room. What does my blood taste like to you Max? And give me the truth this time" he smirked, I sighed.

"It tastes...sweet. It's warm, smooth and feels so good going down my throat. But that's the thing Rory, I want it all the time and I can't feel like that. Not anymore, not when I'm with Benny" I admitted shaking my head, his smirk widened.

"That's exactly how your blood tastes to me, Max. I'm too far gone to stop, and I don't want to" he replied shaking his head, I nodded.

"Rory!" We both looked back to see Ethan and Benny in their swim shorts. The hot-tub water was thrashing everywhere and both boys had jumped back near the table, a few people were even screaming. How did I not notice this before?.

"Rory! Grab that hot-tub cover!" Ethan shouted.

"Why?!" Rory asked as we approached the two.

"Just do it!" Ethan replied adding more ingredients to the bottle. Rory reluctantly ran towards the hot-tub with Benny while grabbing the cover, they placed it on top of the hot-tub and laid on top of it to keep the alligator in.

"I don't like this plan! Hurry up!" he shouted struggling to keep the cover down, Ethan ran towards the two with the bottle and they jumped away from the hot-tub. The alligator raised up, knocking the cover off the hot-tub. He attempted to empty the bottle contents into the alligators mouth, but jumped back as it snapped its jaws.

"I forgot about the biting!" he exclaimed nervously, Erica rolled her eyes and took it from him.

"Oh I will do it! Eat science" she snapped before tipping the liquid into the alligators mouth, and also throwing the bottle in for reassurance. Everyone ducked down as the alligator blew up, it's body parts flying in every direction.

"Did we win?" Benny asked hopefully, I stood up and grimaced at the green body parts on the floor.

"Well we're alive" Ethan gagged pulling some alligator skin from his shoulder.

"I got my phone back!" Erica exclaimed excitedly, I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"I just peed my swimsuit can you tell?" Ethan asked nervously, I snickered.

"It's cool, just go with it" Benny replied shrugging. Tad appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched in surprise and I smiled in amusement.

"We took a vote, and you nerds can stay" Tad announced. They smiled excitedly and I rolled my eyes "But you gotta tell your girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom, cuz it smells like a dead skunk in there" he added before walking away.

"He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly, he high-fived both boys and I rolled my eyes...again.

"Anyway, weirdness aside. Anyone up for a swim?" I asked hopefully, they nodded. I unzipped my bralet and pulled it off, doing the same with my denim mini skirt. I dropped the clothes on the sun-bed and kicked off my heels, my sunglasses also joined the pile of clothes. I turned to the boys in my white and green polka-dot bikini, finding them all with wide eyes "What?" I smirked. I quickly pulled off my necklace and bracelet before running and swan-diving into the empty pool.

I swam back to the surface, pushing my hair back with my hands and rubbing the water out of my eyes afterwards. I swam towards the wall of the pool, resting my folded arms on the edge and smiling up at the boys "You coming in or what?" I asked. They shot each other looks of disbelief before running and cannon-balling into the pool, I giggled and turned to Rory who frantically pulled off his clothes.

"Hey Max" I turned around to face Benny "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked swimming back towards the secluded end of the pool, I shrugged and nodded before doing the same.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, he smirked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you over here" he admitted, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You are something else, you know that?" I asked amusedly, he shrugged. I leaned back against the wall of the pool, pulling him back with me by the rim of his swim-shorts "I need to know something" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay, hit me" he said circling his own around my waist.

"Are you really okay with me drinking from Rory?" I asked hesitatingly, he sighed.

"Honestly? Not much, but you need it" he replied, I narrowed my eyes in confusion "When I went home to change I asked my Grandma what happened when vamps fed from each other. She said only biter-bitee vampires can do it, and once you start it's hard to stop. It's possible but could have dangerous effects if you try, for instance if you go a week or two without feeding from Rory your hunger will just get worse. And I like you too much to make you do that for me" he explained, my eyes widened slightly.

"You...you are amazing, you know that?" I asked shaking my head, he shrugged.

"I know, look if you need to drink from him then tell me. I won't mind I promise" he said, I sighed and nodded.

"Well, I'm actually peckish right now. Could you send him over?" I asked, he nodded and released my waist. He swam towards Ethan and Rory who were currently splashing each other, he took hold of Rory's shoulder and said something. Rory nodded to him and swam towards me.

"So, according to Benny you need something from me" he said standing in front me, I nodded. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along my elongated fangs, he smirked and moved closer to me.

"Don't get cocky, Rory. I'm not gonna do this often" I replied as he tightened his arms around my waist, he chuckled.

"Yeah, of course. You can't resist my blood Max, you know that as well as I do" he said smugly, I narrowed my eyes and growled "Now are you gonna do what you gotta do, or bitch about it?" he asked.

"You can be a real douche sometimes you know that?" I asked irritatedly, he shrugged.

"I'm blood deprived. Sue me" he replied, I rolled my eyes.

"You've been snacking all day, how are you blood deprived?" I asked in disbelief.

"I was talking about your blood, now drink. Besides it's shaded in this part of the pool, to anyone else it'll look like we're making out. So you got nothing to worry about" he reassured, I nodded and glanced around us once more. Once I was convinced no would notice I leaned down towards Rory's neck, he slid his hands down to my thigh's and lifted me up slightly. I growled warningly.

"Like I said, don't get too cocky Rory" I whispered, he chuckled but gasped as I sank my fangs into his neck. The blood squirted into my mouth and I moaned at the taste, it'd only been a few days since I'd last drank from him...but right now it felt like weeks. I gripped his shoulders and my legs automatically locked around his waist, the more I drank from him the more I craved something else. And that was the moment I knew, being with Benny would be a lot more difficult than I thought.


	5. Mirror-rorriM

"The Rainbow Factory? Ugh, I hate that hippie junk, this is going to be the worst school play ever" Erica whined, I crossed my arms and tilted my head. Despite bad-mouthing the play, the blonde vampire was actually auditioning to be in it. Which was very confusing for both me and Sarah.

"So, why are you auditioning for it?" I asked confusedly.

"It's on my bucket list" she shrugged as we walked down the hall.

"Why do you have a bucket list? You'll never kick the bucket" Sarah pointed out.

"It's a long list, and item 12 says star in a school play. So I can ram it in the face of that pint-sized drama queen. Sunday Clovers" Erica said mockingly, I smiled in amusement.

"You act like she came all the way over here from Australia on exchange just to bother you. Why can't you just be nice?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell me how to live Sarah!" Erica exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and we finally reached the sign-up board. As she reached for the pen so did someone else, I turned my head to see Benny and Ethan. Erica an' Benny stared at each other awkwardly and he shrugged.

"Age before beauty" he said, she chuckled sarcastically and writ down her name.

"Oh, that's it. Let the eagles of creativity soar. I'm off to make copies of this wonderful script" Miss LOL said dramatically. She held an old dusty book in front of her and attempted to open the pages, it seemed pretty stuck together.

"Looks like it doesn't wanna open" Ethan remarked, I nodded in agreement.

"It didn't want to be found either, hiding inside that basement wall for 25 years and I dug it out" she replied finally managing to crack open the book "Well there we go, should be clear sailing from here" she shrugged before carrying on down the hall.

"So, Benny. You're auditioning for the play?" I asked, amusement clear in my tone. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing it to control the lighting!" he exclaimed, I sighed in thought.

"Okay, here's how I heard that. Benny plus wires equals big no no" I shrugged shaking my head, he rolled his eyes again.

"Very funny Max. Is that the right way to treat your boyfriend?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No, this is" I shrugged, I walked towards him and placed both hands on his shoulders. His arms automatically tightened around my waist and I gently pulled his face down to reach mine. As soon as our lips met I heard all the others groan in disgust, I smirked and let his tongue slide into my mouth.

"Come on, Max!" Sarah exclaimed, I giggled and pulled back from him.

"That's the best greeting I've ever got" he panted, I shrugged.

"You think that's good, should see what happens we say bye" I smirked moving back to stand next to Sarah, he winked and nodded.

"Anyway, we have to get History class. I'll see you guys later" Ethan waved, we nodded and he walked down the hall with Benny.

"Okay, here's what I wanna know..." Erica started as we headed down the opposite hall "...Max, you are gorgeous and you could have any guy in this school. So why do you keep dating geeks?" she asked shaking her head, I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Okay, you really wanna know?" I asked, she nodded eagerly and even Sarah looked curious.

"Tell me" Erica begged, I rolled my eyes and stopped walking.

"I've figured out that if you're cooler than your boyfriend, there's no way he'll ever dump you" I admitted, looks of realisation crossed both their faces and I smiled in amusement.

"That's...genius!" Erica exclaimed with wide eyes, I nodded.

"I know, anyways I gotta get to class. Later" I waved before heading down the hall.

A While Later...

I walked out of study hall with Ethan, stuffing my books into my backpack. Benny was auditioning to control the lighting, Erica and Sarah were at the lead-role auditions and I had no idea where Rory was "Guys!" We turned our heads to see the teen himself on one of the armchairs. I nodded in greeting.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" I asked crossing my arms.

"My latest prank just hit a million views, check it out" he said approaching us, he held out his phone and I leaned in closer. It showed a business looking guy waiting at a bus stop, in a flash bright orange paint covered his face. The word 'Pranksy' appeared on screen and I smiled in amusement "Classic Pranksy, I'm super popular" Rory chuckled pocketing his phone.

"Wait, you're Pranksy? The guy who paints peoples faces?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Yup, and nobody knows it. Suckers" Rory said smugly.

"Technically if nobody knows then you're not really popular" Ethan shrugged as we started walking.

"But I'm Pranksy" Rory said, I rolled my eyes.

"But no one knows that, so again you're not popular" I shrugged.

"Oh no, people need to know I'm awesome. I gotta get on this!" he exclaimed shaking his head, I nodded and he turned to me "But first I need a favour" he sighed.

"Rory, can't you go snack on a rat or something" I whined, he rolled his eyes and Benny walked towards us.

"Guys this script rots. There's no lightening, no thunder, nothing even close to an explosion!" he exclaimed frustratedly waving the script around.

"I know, I heard it's full of feelings and believing in yourself" Ethan replied.

"Benny believes in lightening, you have to sign-up and help me out with this!" Benny exclaimed.

"No way. I am not a drama nerd, I'm a real nerd" Ethan said shaking his head, he walked away and Benny sighed.

"Sarah's in it" he said smirking, I watched amusedly as Ethan paused and turned back to us.

"I'm a Drama Nerd" he sighed dreamily, I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, ask her out already! It's really ticking me off!" I exclaimed, he shot me an annoyed look.

"So...Max. About that favour" Rory said hopefully, I groaned.

"Fine. Guys I'll see you later, I have to go help out the douche" I sighed gesturing to Rory, they both nodded in understanding and I headed down to the basement.

The Next Day...

So, here's what happened yesterday all together. Erica didn't get the part, but she did end up being Sunday Clovers' understudy. And then on rehearsal the star herself was pummelled by sandbags, successfully breaking her legs and handing Erica the part. So in short, we all thought Erica had planned the attack...even though she was denying it.

"Wait, can't vampires go all 'puppter-master' on the weak-minded? You could've convinced her to hurt herself" Ethan said, I rolled my eyes.

"Glamouring is only something old and powerful vampires can do. So what did you do?" Sarah asked turning to Erica.

"Nothing, that aussie punk is as mad as a cut steak. She freaked out on me earlier that day, told me to stay out of her mirror. If I was gonna break her legs, I'd have done it then" Erica replied shrugging.

"I think she's telling the truth" Sarah sighed.

"I am. Now your star has lines to learn, we open tomorrow no time to yapper like a dill" Erica said, I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What's with the accent?" I asked slightly amused.

"I think she's been spending too much time around Sunday" Sarah replied.

"Ah she's aples, now on your bike before I go agro on your baco" Erica shrugged before walking down the hall.

"O..kay. Anyway I think I'm gonna head home" I sighed shaking my head, they nodded.

"No goodbye kiss?" Benny asked innocently, I rolled my eyes.

"You really wanna know what my goodbye kisses are like don't you?" I asked crossing my arms, he shrugged "I don't think you'll be able to handle it sweetie" I admitted.

"What?! I've killed vampires, de-possessed your sister, destroyed a psycho tree..." he started to list the different things on his fingers and I rolled my eyes.

"Hold this" I muttered handing my bag to Sarah, she nodded and pulled it onto her shoulder. I walked towards Benny and lightly shoved him back against the wall, his eyes widened and he stopped talking. I smirked and approached him, placing both hands on his neck. He closed his eyes as I crushed my lips against his, my hands moved down to his chest and gripped his shirt. Both his hands slid into my back-pockets, pulling me closer to him...if it was possible.

"Okay, that's enough!" My sister exclaimed, I tried to pull back from Benny but found he wasn't having it. His hands moved to my neck, keeping my mouth connected with his. Soon enough our tongues clashed, wrestling for dominance...he won.

"Benny! We're in the school hall can you not do that!" Ethan exclaimed. Benny's hands finally released my neck and he pulled back, I re-opened my eyes and found we were both breathing heavily.

"That's what my goodbye kisses are like, see you tomorrow Benny" I whispered, I let him go and took my bag from Sarah before heading home.

The Day After...

I walked towards study hall hoping to find the boys, the play was tonight and I'd been convinced to come. Sarah was in the play...surprisingly, and she was forcing me to come. I walked through the doors and sighed in relief, Ethan and Benny were sat in the arm-chairs outside study-hall.

"Hey guys" I greeted approaching the two, Benny smiled while Ethan stared down at his computer screen intently.

"Hi beautiful, how's it going?" Benny greeted, I shrugged and sat down on the arm of the chair he was sat on.

"Boring, everyone's busy" I replied shaking my head.

"Well you can hang here with us" he said, I nodded and looked down at the magazine he was reading "Dude, how safe do you think it would be to have a flame-thrower on stage. On a scale of pretty safe to completely safe?" he asked turning to Ethan.

"Pretty safe I guess" Ethan replied not averting his eyes from the computer, I knew instantly that Ethan wasn't paying attention.

"You never think my ideas are safe. Are you even listening to me?" Benny asked, he leaned over to glance at Ethan's computer screen and rolled his eyes "You're searching theatre curses on the web? Dude, relent" Benny sighed leaning back in his seat.

"Look, 25 years ago the star of the Rainbow Factory Olivia Frye was the victim of a horrible accident. In our theatre, on opening night. And now our star is flattened by sand-bags" Ethan replied.

"Well not horribly, right?" Benny asked, I rolled my eyes and noticed Rory heading towards us.

"Dude's you've got to see this" he started walking around the table to where we were sat. He took the laptop from Ethan and placed it on the table in front of us "I'm tired of people not knowing I'm Pranksy, so I went all truth crazy and posted this before school" he said crouching down in the gap between the arm-chairs. We all leaned forward as he typed away at the computer.

"_Hi, I have a name...Pranksy. Now that name has a face, recognize_" I could hear Rory's voice, but with him being a vampire he didn't show up on camera. So the only thing I could see was a floating paint-roller.

"You don't show up on camera bud" Ethan said amusedly.

"I know I don't but I thought Pranksy would" Rory replied disappointedly.

"Dude, Pranksy is the subversive voice of our time I mean no one instantly paints faces like he does. How dare you try and take credit for his genius" Benny said with narrowed eyes.

"But I'm Pranksy! Ethan I need your help" Rory said turning his head.

"Ethan I need your help" We looked up to see my sister looking very worried.

"Uh, yeah" Ethan nodded rising from the chair and walking towards her, Rory scoffed in disbelief and Ethan looked back at him "Sorry Rory, stage manager business" he shrugged before letting my sister drag him down the hall. I jumped up from the arm of the chair and flopped down in Ethan's exited arm-chair. Rory turned to Benny hopefully.

"Benny doesn't help posers" he shrugged, Rory huffed and turned to me.

"Please Max" he begged sighing, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I don't know how I'll be able to help" I sighed standing from the chair, he smiled excitedly.

"Thanks Max!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Benny I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, he nodded and I started walking with Rory.

"Wait a sec, I have an idea" he smirked, I narrowed my eyes in confusion "Wait here" he instructed backing up towards one of the classes, I nodded and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Hey!" I looked down the all and found Benny's face had been painted a bright orange colour, I laughed and Rory appeared in front of me.

"I'm done, let's go" he said smugly, I nodded and we carried on down the hall.

A While Later...

"Rory! For the last time you don't show up on any cameras!" I exclaimed irritatedly, he sighed.

"Okay, Max. I get it now" he replied pouting, I rolled my eyes.

"Look, there's no way for you to do this any normal way. You need to get everyone in the school together, and then paint someone's face or something. That way they'll all know it's you" I replied shrugging and crossing my arms, he nodded in thought.

"Yeah, that might actually work. You're pretty smart" he said, I chuckled.

"I know, former nerd remember?" I pointed out, he nodded in remembrance.

"Max, can I..." he looked around at the teens surrounding us and sighed.

"Can you what?" I asked shrugging, he nodding towards my neck and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but you know we can only drink from each other once a day. I'm trying to cut back" I explained, he narrowed his eyes.

"Max it's drinking blood not smoking" he said shaking his head, I shot him an annoyed look.

"I know that, but where are we going to do it? Ever since Miss LOL found the book the basements been occupied" I sighed, he thought for a moment.

"I think I know somewhere" he said, I tilted my head but followed him anyway.

A Few Seconds Later...

"No" I said turning my head to face him.

"Oh come on, Erica's gonna be rehearsing all day. She won't even know we've been here" he said shaking his head, I sighed and looked back at the dressing-room door.

"I don't know Rory, she's been freaking out on my sister. I don't wanna risk going up against a psycho Erica" I replied hesitatingly, he sighed.

"Max, we're going in" he said pushing open the door, he entered the room and I looked around nervously. Once I made sure no one was around, I followed him in. The room was pretty dark and the only lights were the ones surrounding the vanity mirror.

"Huh, it's pretty cosy in here" I remarked looking around the room.

"That's why I brought you here, anyway come on" he said walking towards the back of the room, he leaned against the wall behind the wooden closet.

"You're a pretty impatient person, did anyone ever tell you that?" I asked curiously while approaching him, he shrugged.

"Sometimes" I nodded and stood in front of him.

"Come on Rory I don't have all day!" I exclaimed, he chuckled and brought out his fangs.

"And you call me impatient" he muttered, placing his hands on my waist and pulling my closer. He leaned down towards my neck and I placed my hands on his shoulders. A sharp stinging pain hit my neck followed by a small euphoric feeling, I gasped and gripped his shirt tightly. I stared down at his bare neck and panted, I really wanted to bite him...but I couldn't. My fangs grew and I leaned down, but as my fangs touched his neck the door swung open. I jumped back from Rory and turned my head.

"Max? What are you doing in here?" Sarah asked confusedly, my eyes widened slightly and I felt the holes in my neck heal.

"I think I know" Benny said staring at my neck, I sighed guiltily and crossed my arms "Rory, where are you?!" he called.

"Here, I got peckish" Rory shrugged coming out from behind the closet, Benny nodded.

"Alright, anyway you said Erica saw herself in that mirror right?" he asked turning to Sarah, she nodded "Well vampires don't have a reflection because the curse blocks their souls in our light, so if Erica saw herself then that means there's a soul inside that mirror" he said unwrapping something from a brown cloth, it turned our to be a weirdly shaped stick. He aimed it towards the mirror and the end glowed a bright blue.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's a soul detector. I'm pretty good with this stick huh?" he chuckled slowly approaching the mirror "Okay, there's definitely something inside but I can't tell if it's Ethan" he sighed. I shrugged and sat down in the chair.

"Let's see what happens if I stare into it" I shrugged, the mirror remained clear of any reflection and I rolled my eyes "Are you sure Erica saw herself? Maybe you imagined it" I suggested turning to face them.

"I doubt that, look Max" Sarah said nervously, I turned back around and my eyes widened. I had a reflection! I smiled in disbelief and stared into the mirror.

"Wow, I'm gorgeous!" I exclaimed fiddling with the ends of my hair, the mirror rippled for a moment and a strange feeling took over my body "They deserve to get hurt, all of them" I found myself saying, I narrowed my eyes in confusion...but couldn't tear my eyes away from my reflection "Benny! It's Ethan get me out of here! Touch the mirror and pull me through!" I shouted.

"Dude, I'm on it. Girls one of you touch the mirror, he needs a supernatural connection" Benny instructed, I hesitatingly reached my hand out and touched the mirror "Okay, hold on. I know a spell that can release..."

"Just do it!" I shouted cutting him off, not being in control of my own voice was pretty freaky. Benny recited the spell and my hand went straight through the mirror, another hand took hold of mine and I yanked the person through. We both fell onto the floor and I looked to see Ethan next to me. I groaned and sat up "That was weird" I muttered shaking my head. Rory and Benny both held out their hands, they glanced at each other awkwardly so I placed my right hand in Rory's and my left in Benny's. They pulled me to my feet before helping Ethan up.

"Get away from my mirror!" Erica shouted storming into the room, she leaned down and stared into the mirror "You cracked it" she whispered.

"Erica, watch out" Ethan said grabbing a broom, he gently pushed her out of the way before smashing the mirror with the non-brush end of the broom.

"What are you doing? That's seven years of bad luck" Benny said gesturing to the mirror shards on the floor, I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just have to shower with your grandma's special soap again" Ethan shrugged, Erica turned to face us with a dazed look on her face.

"Erica are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm finally free. And stronger than ever, I think I'll start the show with the finale" she said dramatically before giggling at exiting the room.

"Should we be terrified by that?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No time to explain, there was a ghost girl in the mirror now she's inside Erica so we have to stop her before she gets revenge on everyone" Ethan explained, I nodded.

"For someone with no time to explain, you did a good job" Sarah said, he nodded and they both ran out of the room. Unfortunately that left me with Benny and Rory, creating a very awkward vibe.

"So, I think we should...go" I said crossing my arms, Rory nodded.

"Wait a sec!" Benny called as we headed for the door, I paused and turned back to face him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly, he sighed.

"Were you guys making out in here?" he asked with narrowed eyes, my jaw dropped.

"I think I should go" Rory said pointing to the door.

"No, stay! After all you're still after my girlfriend so this kind of involves you too" he replied crossing his arms in annoyance, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're insane" I sighed walking towards him, he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I don't think I am, see I know I said I was fine with the whole 'drinking' thing but I guess I'm not!" he exclaimed shaking his head, I bit my lip nervously.

"Then I'll stop" I said, he shook his head again.

"No, you can't stop Max. If you try you'll probably take out half of Whitechappel" he said, I sighed.

"I'm not after Max!" Rory exclaimed finally throwing in his opinion, though I wasn't sure if that made things better or worse.

"Of course you are! You've been trying to get her back ever since we started dating, just face it Rory. You want her because she's not hot for you anymore" Benny said angrily, Rory glared and I sighed nervously...this would not end well.

"Dude, if I wanted her back I could get her back. I've been resisting a lot since you got together, and just for the record she'll always be hot for me" he said smugly, Benny shook his head.

"If she's so hot for you, then why is she with me?" he smirked, Rory hissed letting his eyes flash yellow. I screamed frustratedly and both boys turned to me.

"I can't deal with this anymore. I'm so tired of dating nerds! Either you guys grow up or stay away from me!" I shouted before storming out of the dressing room.

After The Show...

I walked down the school hall, hoping to get home as soon as possible. I'd watched the show and it had gone...strangely. They'd managed to trap Olivia in a mirror thus de-possessing Erica and Rory had finally shown everyone that he was Pranksy, by earning himself 3 weeks detention of course. I hadn't talked to either boy since we'd had the fight in Erica's dressing room, I knew it was mostly my fault but I couldn't help but blank them out. It was better than doing what I really wanted to do...throw them both through the school window.

"Max!" I groaned and spun around to see Benny an' Rory walking towards me...together.

"What?" I sighed crossing my arms and tilting my head, they glanced at each other before nodding and turning back to me "Guys, enough with the secret nods" I whined, they both smiled in amusement.

"We've decided to stop fighting, we don't wanna see you unhappy" Benny shrugged, I nodded.

"Yeah, Benny's right" Rory added.

"Okay, here's the thing. I love that you've talked and tried to figure things out. But the fact is you're going to fight again at some point, I mean Rory you turned me and Benny's my boyfriend. In short I think you guys are one fight away from turning into enemies, I don't want that. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Benny I don't think we can date anymore" I sighed, he nodded in understanding.

"I get it, Max" he shrugged.

"You're an amazing guy and I really like you, but things are pretty complicated for me right now" I explained, he nodded again.

"That's fine Max. Look we're still friends, right?" he asked, I nodded "Then there's nothing to worry about. Anyway I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow" he said, I nodded and he walked away.

"What about us?" Rory asked curiously, I sighed.

"I'm gonna try and stop feeding from you, Rory. It's getting in the way of me going out with any other guy" I shrugged.

"Then don't go out with any other guy. Be my girlfriend again Max" he begged, I shook my head.

"I can't do that Rory. I'll see you round" I sighed, he looked down at the floor and I started my walk home.


	6. Village of the Darned

"Thanks so much for coming girls. Okay this'll be great, it'll be fun. Just call me if you smell smoke" Ethan's mom...Sam, instructed. I nodded from my seated spot on the counter and the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it while Sarah turned to Ethan.

"So I have to baby-sit you, while you baby-sit two nine year olds? Seriously how bad could they be!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Imagine a giant piranha that walks on land, now give it rabies and a brother. I'd rather baby-sit the piranha's" Ethan explained, she nodded and Sam walked in with two quiet young boys.

"Ethan you remember the boys, they're being so nice and quiet" His mom's friend said, the boys walked into the dining room and I narrowed my eyes in confusion "They're up to something I know it, so let's go shall we before they...you know" she said grabbing Sam's wrist nervously and dragging her towards the door.

"Ooh kids drawing, I'm so scared where should we hide?" Sarah asked amusedly, I chuckled and Ethan loaded the foam dart gun.

"I'm keeping this at the ready" he said waving the gun, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Ethan they're so quiet, I'm finding it hard to see the problem" I said shaking my head.

"If you were here yesterday then you would've seen them in action, Max. They're insane when it's Moleo season" he whispered glancing at the boys nervously, I rolled my eyes again and crossed one leg over the other. He stood from his seat and walked around to where Sarah was, still holding his dart-gun.

"She's right, they're really quiet" Sarah remarked as they both watched the boys.

"Too quiet, I bet they're drawing up a plan to destroy us. Devising a sinister trap that at any seconds gonna suddenly get us. Just wait for it, wait for it..." Ethan whispered.

"Benny!" I jumped in surprise and Sarah threw out her fist, turning my head I found she'd vampire-punched Benny in the stomach.

"Booyah!" Ethan spun around and pulled the trigger, the foam dart sticking itself to Rory's head "Hey! Is this for me barfing down your chimney?" Rory asked.

"No I just...wait, you what?" Ethan asked grimacing.

"Nothing. I'm here to help battle the tornado twins" Rory replied.

"Yeah me too, are they here yet I don't see anybody bleeding" Benny shrugged.

"Come see for yourself" Ethan sighed turning back to look at the twins. Rory yanked the dart away from his head before joining Ethan, along with Benny "Boys this is Benny and Rory" Ethan said, the twins looked up at us.

"Hello Benny and Rory" They said before looking back down at their drawings.

"Wow, that is a tornado of weird" Rory remarked, I nodded and a sweet smell reached my nose. I recognized it straight away as Rory's blood, alarm bells rang in my head. I hadn't drank from him for a few days now, but I'd noticed that the longer I resisted the hungrier I got. What Benny had warned me about was slowly starting to happen, and it scared the shit out of me.

"Okay, kids speaking in unison that's never good" Benny said glancing at us, the back door swung open and they all spun around in surprise. I looked back to see Erica stood in the doorway.

"Are we going or what? I'm starving" she said boredly, Sarah sighed in relief and picked up her bag.

"Coming Erica, let's go Max" she said, I nodded and hopped down from the counter.

"Wait, going?" Ethan asked nervously.

"There's a new rule from the council. They wants us to hunt in three's or pairs" I explained shrugging.

"So I have to watch this vegetarian vampire pick up her blood salad from a delivery truck" Erica said gesturing to Sarah.

"Beats watching you chose your meal. He's too stringy, he's so old, I hate her outfit" Sarah mocked, I rolled my eyes.

"People with bad taste, taste bad. What?" Erica shrugged in a 'duh' tone.

"God, I need to discuss this rule with the council. There's no way I can keep hunting with you two, you argue like a married couple!" I exclaimed shaking my head, they both shot me annoyed looks.

"But you two are supposed to be my back-up! You can't leave me alone with them" Ethan begged.

"What? Are you afraid that they're gonna colour outside the lines?" Erica asked, Benny snickered.

"We won't be long, and if you need back-up I'm sure Jane can handle it. Right Jane?" Sarah asked as Erica headed towards the front door.

"You betcha" The young girl saluted, I crossed my arms and faced the boys.

"Don't worry, I mean honestly how bad could it get" I shrugged before leaving the house with Erica and Sarah.

A Short While Later...

"Seriously! What goods pre-paying for a delivery when the guy doesn't even show up!" Sarah exclaimed irritatedly. We were sat on a street bench waiting for the right meal, unfortunately for Sarah her blood-delivery guy was pretty late so she was ticked off about it. I was still waiting for a healthy looking person to pass by.

"What's the point of having fangs if your friend stops you from biting people" Erica said shaking her head in annoyance.

"You know that guy was driving right?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It's called meals-on-wheels, Max. And he had his window open" she replied defensively.

"He also had a mullet, I thought you were a food snob" My sister said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not like were at a buffet, there's hardly anyone on the street!" Erica exclaimed.

"Actually there's no one on the streets" Sarah pointed out, I looked around and found that she was in-fact right. The street was completely deserted and empty, it was pretty creepy.

"Maybe there'll be some more people closer to town, it's worth a look right?" I asked shrugging, they nodded and we stood from the bench.

"So, Max. How's your Rory-blood diet going?" Sarah asked curiously as we made our way towards town, we usually flew or sped but there was no rush tonight.

"It's...difficult. According to Benny it's possible to stop, but it's a rough ride getting there. For instance whenever I'm around Rory now I can smell his blood, it's like being a fledgling again and having humans surround you. And I'm actually draining people now just to fill myself up, it's pretty intense but it has to be done" I replied sighing.

"Yikes, but remind me again why you have to stop" Erica said confusedly.

"Well if I want to have a relationship with someone other than him then this has to be done. I don't wanna be dating an amazing guy and every other day craving Rory's neck or wrist, it's just not right" I explained, she nodded.

"I get it, but didn't he ask you out again?" she asked knowingly, I sighed.

"Yes, but I'm not going back out with him. He can beg as much as he wants but he's not getting anything from me" I shrugged, she nodded impressively.

"Wow, Max. I may be re-thinking the whole whipped bitee fact" she said, I smiled in amusement and we carried on towards town.

The Next Day...

I walked through the school hallway, clutching my stomach. Erica, Sarah and I hadn't fed last night. For some reason all the adults in town had disappeared, and because of the council we couldn't fly over to the next town. So in short, there were three starved vampires roaming Whitechappel High. We turned the corner and I spotted Ethan an' Benny down the hall, I sighed as we approached them. Erica hissed and they flinched back.

"Max is so hungry that she can't control her eyes, Erica's so hungry that she can't control her fangs and I'm so hungry that I can't control either of them!" Sarah exclaimed, two boys passed by and Erica hissed at them. Thankfully she'd covered her mouth with one hand, so they couldn't see her fangs.

"What are you geeks gawking at!" she shouted through her hand, I sighed and leaned against the lockers. Controlling the vampire fangs and eyes took some energy, and since we hadn't eaten that's what we were lacking. So, my eyes wouldn't fade from yellow and Erica couldn't retract her fangs. But I had it worse as I was still going through Rory-blood resistance.

"Hey guys! You want some of my lunch? It's fresh" The devil himself said appearing with a brown lunch-bag, something squeaked inside and shuffled around the bag. Erica knocked it out of his hands and the animal ran down the hall.

"Mr Lunchie no!" Rory exclaimed chasing after his lunch, I groaned as the smell of his blood once again flooded my nostrils.

"No rats! We need real food and this town is running on empty!" Sarah exclaimed.

"So, just fly over to the next town and get some take-out" Benny shrugged, I sighed.

"The vampire council said that hunting outside of Whitechappel could cause a turf war" Erica explained boredly.

"Can't you just take a small nibble of a student" Ethan suggested, Erica narrowed her eyes and he flinched "Not me!"

"Teenagers are full of junk-food and hormones. D'you have any idea what that can do to your skin?" she asked before walking away.

"She's a picky eater, and my blood delivery guy vanished. Whatever's happening, un-happen it!" Sarah exclaimed before following Erica, I sighed and crossed my arms.

"How you feeling Max?" Benny asked nervously, I laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I'm starving" I replied shaking my head, he sighed.

"Do you wanna...maybe...snack from me?" he offered, Ethan nudged his ribs warningly and Benny shrugged.

"I would, thank you for offering. But I'm on Rory-blood resistance, so I don't drink people. I drain them" I explained, their eyes widened and they nodded.

"Max, you're not gonna like this. But maybe you should..." I hissed threateningly and they both flinched.

"No! I know what you're gonna say and I'm not doing that!" I exclaimed angrily, Ethan nodded nervously and I sighed "I'm so sorry Ethan, I'm just so hungry" I whimpered breathing heavily.

"It's okay Max. Go find the girls, that way you won't be temped" he said soothingly, I nodded and groaned while making my way down the hall

Later On...

I walked down the street with Sarah and Erica, feeling more hungry than ever. I had no idea what was going on or where all the adults were, but my body was seriously craving some Rory blood. Loud screaming reached my ears and I turned my head, the scene in front of me took my mind of Rory for a bit.

"Oh my god" I laughed, in front of us Ethan and Benny were being attacked by some little kids in scout uniforms...it was pretty funny.

"Wave to the camera guys you're gonna be internet stars!" Erica called, she held up her phone recording the entire thing.

"Sarah, Max! Help this is serious!" Ethan shouted, I shook my head in disbelief.

"In a sec, I'm enjoying watching you guys get your but's kicked by ankle-biters" she replied amusedly.

"Ahh! They're biting my ankle!" Ethan screamed, I laughed harder.

"Okay, this is serious" she said heading towards the boys, I stood straight and shook my head.

"When this is over, you gotta send me that video" I said turning to Erica, she nodded and we turned back to the boys.

A Few Minutes Later...

"I think there's a tooth in my shoe" Benny said staring straight ahead, clutching his satchel to his chest.

"That kid had braces!" Ethan exclaimed panting, Erica shot him a look of disbelief and he sighed "Hey, they're a lot stronger than they look okay?" he said defensively.

"I could use a Moleo myself, maybe I have some left" Benny said digging through his bag, my stomach rumbled louder at the thought of food and I groaned.

"Don't talk about eating" Erica whined, she hissed at Ethan before falling to the floor. Sarah shook her head and turned to Benny, clutching the front of his shirt in her hands.

"Benny, your Grandma's blood-substitute. I know it tastes like shoe but does she have any left?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Grandma is long gone she has a pack-a-day routine in Moleo season. Last time I touched her stuff she put a shrunken head in my lunch, that guy wouldn't shut up!" he exclaimed, Sarah hissed at him and he flinched back "I mean, okay lets go" he said unenthusiastically. I slowly lowered myself until I was sat down on the floor, the sound of heartbeats reached my ears and I stared straight ahead.

"No, wait. That alpha brat is hoarding every kid in town, now Jane's home all alone" Ethan said, I tilted my head as the sounds became louder.

"We can't fight anyone when we're this weak, you find Jane and we'll find food" Sarah said, he nodded and started the walk home. Benny leaned down towards Erica and pulled her to her feet, throwing her arm around his shoulder in the process.

"You good?" he asked, she nodded.

"I'm up, so you can let go now" she replied, he nodded and released her arm.

"Max? You okay?" Sarah asked worriedly, she crouched down to my level and I sighed while shaking my head.

"No, I can hear heartbeats all over the place. I need Rory's blood" I replied, she nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Benny, you have Rory's number right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" he asked curiously.

"Because Max is falling off the wagon" she replied, he nodded and we made our way towards his house.

At Benny's...

We were all down in the basement where Benny's Grandma kept her magic stuff, she'd left some books out on the table along with a box of Moleo's. Benny had rang Rory and apparently he was on his way, I didn't want to drink from him. But I knew that if I didn't I'd most likely drain a lot of teenagers, and that would really end bad for me.

"Ethan get over here, I think Grandma left something that might be useful" he said, he glanced back at us and gulped "Also the girls are looking at me like I'm a burrito" he added nervously. After a few seconds he hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked from my lying down position on the table, he sighed and stood next to me.

"He's watching Jane, I need to figure some stuff out" he explained looking down at the book on my left, I nodded in understanding and turned my head. The girls were going through different jars, panting and drooling if the colour was even remotely close to red.

"Benny!" A familiar voice exclaimed, I cried out in relief and turned onto my stomach.

"What are you doing? Only Benny can 'Benny'!" Benny exclaimed irritatedly.

"Says you. Wow, looks like Grandma left mid snack-attack" Rory remarked looking down at the half eaten box of Moleo's.

"Yeah, but she left us this" Benny said gesturing to the book, Rory picked it up and glanced at the cover.

"Sacred order of the mole, by Val Mudrap" he read out, he flipped back to the page Benny's Grandma had left open and smiled "Wow, some of these moles look delicious" he said nodding, I groaned as my stomach once again rumbled.

"Look through it, look at anything that could help us figure out what those moles are up to" Benny instructed, Rory nodded and I hissed at him. I didn't mean to do it, but I was hungry and right now he was my food source.

"You don't look so good Max. I mean you look hot as usual but you don't look like your usual self" he remarked, I narrowed my eyes and raised myself until I was on my hands an' knees.

"I need it Rory, please" I begged crawling towards the edge of the table, he gulped while staring at my neck.

"Really? You know your eyes are yellow?" he asked licking his lips for a moment, I sighed and nodded.

"I can't change back. Please Rory I need it" I whined, he shook his head.

"No, you can't have it. You wanted this so your sticking to it" he replied, I snarled and lunged from the table. The force that I'd used to throw myself against him had caused us both to fall to the floor, the book landed next to him and I straddled his waist. He shifted and hissed up at me, I growled and pinned his hands down either side of his head.

"I need it. Now!" I exclaimed, my voice didn't appear the same. It had deepened and sounded slightly demonic.

"Should we stop her?" Benny asked nervously from behind me.

"Nah, he'll be fine. She's just hungry" Erica reassured.

"Max, get off me!" Rory exclaimed, I stared down at him and shook my head.

"No, you drank from me for weeks. Now it's my turn" I snapped inhaling, the sweet smell filled my nose and I gasped.

"No Max!" he said growling loudly, I shook my head in confusion.

"You used to beg me to drink from you, why won't you let me now?" I asked my voice returning back to normal.

"Because you're going to regret it! Don't start something that you can't finish" he snapped, I sighed and shook my head.

"Please don't...I need it Rory. I feel like I'm going to pass the fuck out! Please" I begged, my top half fell onto his from exhaustion. I didn't even have the strength to keep myself up, maybe if I'd had a human to drink I wouldn't be so weak. But I couldn't snack from teenagers, it wouldn't be right.

"Max" Rory sighed, I released his arms and rested them on the ground. He slid a hand into my hair and I moaned at the contact, it felt amazing "Max, okay you can have it" he said. I shot up into a sitting position and looked down with a hopeful expression.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, but don't take too much" he warned, I nodded.

"I won't" I sighed, he nodded and let his head fall back on the floor. I pulled down the collar of his shirt and pushed the jacket fabric away.

"Uh...Max. We're kind of in a rush here" Benny said, I looked back and quickly hissed at him. He nodded nervously and averted his eyes.

I turned back to Rory who was staring up at me, he folded his arms above his head in a relaxed position. I rolled my eyes in amusement and slid my hands up his arms, lacing our fingers together above his head. He smirked and turned his head to the side, granting me more access to his throat. I panted at the smell and soon enough it became too much to take, I shot down and sank my fangs into his neck.

He chuckled at the contact and squeezed my fingers lightly, I squeezed back and closed my eyes in content as the blood squirted into my mouth. I gulped down as much as I could, feeling my energy return with each swallow. His knees suddenly slid up, causing my lower body to shuffle up onto his stomach. I ripped my mouth away from his neck, shooting up into a sitting position while tossing my hair back. I felt blood drops running down my chin, but I could care less.

"Hi there Max" he smirked, I hissed and shot back down. Our mouths crashed together and I sighed in relief, I had been craving this for a long time.

"Okay, if you're full can we get back to work?" Benny asked hopefully, I sighed and pulled back from Rory.

"I'm good, a little peckish but better" I said looking back at the trio, they nodded and climbed off Rory. He slowly raised to his feet, the fang holes in his neck healing as he did. I picked up the book and held it out to him.

"Thanks Maxie" he winked, I shrugged innocently and hopped up to sit on the table.

"What about this Benny? It's red can't you make it into blood with one of your spells" Sarah asked holding a vial full of some red substance.

"That's not how it..." Both girls hissed at him and he flinched "Sure, let's give her a try" he shrugged nervously. Sarah held out he vial and he recited a spell, a pink beam shot into the vial and Sarah unscrewed the cap. She took a sip and grimaced before handing it to Erica who did the same.

"Is this a clue? The mothers and fathers departed from the village, the children played for eternity. All hail Muldvarp child beast, charmer, keeper of the key to the underworld. Looks like a clue to me" Rory said reading from the book.

"Muldvarp? Nice name, no wonder it hates it's parents" Erica remarked.

"Woah, clue number two! I'm on fire!" Rory exclaimed flipping to another page.

"You have no idea" I said feeling my vampire-hormones kick into over-drive, he smirked.

"It's the girl that beat you up" Sarah said glancing at the newspaper article.

"I wouldn't say beat up, I had a stomach full of pizza" Benny replied babyishly.

"There's that name again, Val Mudrap" Sarah said in thought, I nodded.

"It's an anagram for Muldvarp" Benny said in realisation.

"And it used the same letters too!" Rory exclaimed, Benny stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"Ethan needs to see this" he said picking up the book, the girls nodded and headed towards the door. My eyes widened at the sight...they both had monkey tails.

"Wow, you guys have..."

"Beautiful eyes" Benny said nervously cutting Rory off, the girls shook their heads confusedly before carrying on.

"They're gonna kill you" I said, he nodded and followed them out. I turned to Rory and sighed awkwardly "So we should..." he took hold of my belt-loops and yanked me against him, our mouths crashing together. I gasped in surprise, and he used the advantage to slide his tongue in. I moaned and placed my hands on his shoulders, before jumping up and locking my legs around his waist.

He placed both hands underneath my thighs, keeping me up against him. I should've stopped, but I couldn't find the will to pull away. And anyway, it felt too good to stop. He placed me on the wooden table, slowly pushing me onto my back. I was forced to pull away as he moved back, I smiled and bit down on my lip as he slid his hands down my bare stomach and onto my thighs.

"Rory! Max! Come on!" Benny shouted impatiently, Rory looked up at me and his eyes flashed yellow in frustration. I shook my head and sat up, placing both hands behind his neck.

"We'll finish this later, I promise" I said pecking his lips afterwards, he nodded and we headed upstairs.

At Ethan's House...

I walked into the house with the boys and looked around for Ethan, we soon found him on the living room floor groaning "Woah, what happened? Where's Jane?" Benny asked worriedly.

"I turn my back on her for one second, next thing I know she's gone and I have this killer headache" Ethan replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude, she grilled your cheese" Rory said holding the dented frying pan, I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Recognize this little rugrat? Her name is Val Mudrap aka Muldvarp" Benny said handing Ethan the mole book and newspaper article "She likes to take little kids on field trips to the underworld!" he exclaimed.

"I found the clue. It was fun" Rory said excitedly as we helped Ethan to his feet.

"Mini mole club house collapses. One nine year old witness says that it was sucked into a door in the floor. Where is this place I saw it in my vision" Ethan said shaking his head.

"It was in the old part of town" Benny shrugged.

"We have to get there. Fast" Ethan said nodding.

"How can you have so much meat in your freezer and none of it be human?!" Erica exclaimed irritatedly.

"Hey, cool tails" Ethan nodded, their eyes widened.

"Tails?!" They exclaimed looking down at the monkey tails that the potion had caused.

"Come on, Jane's got a good head start" Ethan said jogging towards the door, I sighed and chased after him.

A Short While Later...

I stood with the others and watched nervously as the lead mole-girl led Ethan's sister towards the door "Jane" he sighed shaking his head.

"Okay girls, drink these. It may give you a bit of a boost" Benny said pulling three glass vials out of his pocket. He handed on to Erica, Sarah and then me. I sighed in relief and unscrewed the cap before throwing my head back. The taste was a little sour, but had a good kick to it. I could taste something else too, something delicious...but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I should kick your but for turning me and Sarah into freaks" Erica said angrily.

"Yeah, because before the awesome up-grades you were totally normal!" Benny exclaimed quietly, I snickered as she used the tail to smack him in the face "Oh it's like sandpaper" he hissed.

"Guys, quit it" Ethan said irritatedly.

"All hail Muldvarp!" The lead mole-girl exclaimed holding her freaky staff in the air, her eyes flashed black for a moment before fading back to normal "And now we open the door to eternal freedom" she said twisting the staff around, she pulled a brown cover off the opposite end revealing that the staff was a very large key.

"Okay, Muldvarps the guardian of the door. Keeper of the key, we just gotta get the key away from her so that she doesn't open that door" Ethan instructed, I nodded in understanding "How do you girls feel?" he asked glancing at us.

"Better, but I don't think I can fight" Sarah replied shaking her head.

"Then get those kids out of here, I'm going after my sister" Ethan said, she nodded.

"I can fight, I'm pretty energetic right now" I admitted shrugging, he nodded.

"Good, we're gonna need it" he sighed. The girls used their vampire-speed to round up the kids like sheep, they held them back but appeared to be struggling a little. I sighed nervously as the mole-girl unlocked the door, it swung open revealing a bright spiralling hole inside.

"Single file to eternal freedom!" she announced turning back around, we walked out from behind the tree.

"Get away from my sister!" Ethan demanded.

"Where are all my little ones?" she asked nervously.

"They're in better hands now" Ethan replied.

"I got this" Benny reassured, he started to recite a spell while aiming his palm at the girl. The mole head on her staff glowed and a beam shot towards Benny, he gasped and flinched before falling to the floor.

"You okay?" I asked crouching down next to him.

"That stings, you guys are on your own" he groaned, I sighed and rose to my feet.

"Benny!" Rory exclaimed jumping in front of the girl.

"Knock it off Rory" Benny gasped from the floor.

"You're ruining my fun! Stop it!" The girl shouted.

"Why don't you make me?" Rory said glaring, I bit down on my lip. She nodded and started to shoot red beams at him, with him being a vampire they didn't do as much damage as they did to Benny. So while she shot Rory, Ethan ran towards his still entranced sister. Rory managed to take the staff from her and they both fell to the floor "Oh my everything hurts!" he exclaimed rolling on the floor.

"Rory! Grab Jane!" Ethan instructed, Rory held onto her ankles from his spot on the floor and Ethan jumped for the staff. He and the mole-girl had a tug-of-war game with the staff.

"Ethan! Move!" I exclaimed, he jumped out of the way and I sped towards the girl. Using my vampire-strength I shoved her back towards the door, she gasped and fell into the hole.

"No fair! No fair!" she shouted holding onto the edge, her eyes had blackened and her hands were no longer normal.

"Time to go back to the underworld bitch" I snapped, I lifted her hands from the ground and threw her down into the spiral. Ethan ran over and slammed the door shut, it disappeared instantly and I sighed in relief.

"How do you like them donuts!" Ethan exclaimed, Jane shook her head out of the trance and threw her arms around his waist.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you guys saved me" she said looking around confusedly.

"Don't worry you're safe, everything's back to normal...ish" Ethan shrugged.

"Can someone finally help me? I think I need someone with a vast knowledge of medical aid" Benny groaned, Ethan and Jane kneeled down next to him.

"Vampire down. Needs assistance" Rory begged, I smiled in amusement and crouched down to his level.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" I asked, he groaned in response. Rolling my eyes I lifted my wrist to my mouth, I brought out my fangs and bit down on the vein.

"Max, what are you doing?" he asked quietly, I sighed.

"Helping you, now shut up" I replied, he nodded. I placed my wrist over his mouth and drops of blood landed on his lips, he licked them away before bringing out his own fangs. He shot up and sank them into my wrist, his hands keeping my arm in place. I smiled and placed my other hand on his shoulder.

"Max?" I looked back to see them all watching me worriedly.

"I'll be okay" I reassured, they nodded and I turned back to the still-drinking Rory.

The Next Day...

I leaned against the locker next Sarah, crossing my arms as I did. Thankfully all adults had returned to town so we'd had our fill of blood. None of the adults could remember what happened, and neither could the kids "So Max, how's things with you and Rory now?" Erica asked from Sarah's left.

"Better, I know I said I would try and stop drinking from him. But I don't want to I mean, maybe I am whipped. But I'm completely okay with that" I replied shrugging, she nodded.

"Well, you girls look better" I turned around to see the boys behind me.

"Thanks to your Grandma getting rid of those tails, you escaped an epic but kicking" Erica said nodding.

"Hey, what was in that energy potion you gave us? It actually worked" Sarah said, I nodded in agreement.

"Little of this, little of that...clot of my blood" he admitted, the girls grimaced and I snickered "Later" he said before making a quick escape with the other two.

"I drank Benny's blood? This is awful" Erica sighed, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so gross" Sarah shuddered.

"No, you don't understand. I liked it, it was the best. I can't stop thinking about it" She said shaking her head, I smirked in amusement.

"It's not your fault, everything tastes good when you're hungry" Sarah shrugged while closing her locker, she walked away and Erica stared down the hall.

"Bye Erica" I waved snickering, she narrowed her eyes and I headed to class.


End file.
